Vacation Island
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Our favorite pirates, princess', and the others are taking a trip to Halakuna, a Hawaii based island. There, they find a magic conch shell, and a little girl is needing it. But is there a certain villian looking for that shell? And is he planning to awaken a volcano demon?
1. Prologue

**Hi, folks! Happy First Day of June!**

 **MC: Did somebody say summer?!**

 **Uh, no. I said June. Summer is in twenty one more days.**

 **MC: Oh. Well, we are pretty close to it.**

 **I know. So anyways, it's time for a brand new crossover story! MC, as usual, will give you a summary of what to expect.**

 **MC: Well this time it involves our friends being invited to a vacation on an island I believe. But there's more than just being invited.**

 **Yep, and you'll find out the true reason for being invited as you read. So, enjoy the prologue.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jake, Sofia, or any other characters in this story. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own my OC's, and MC owns his.**

Prologue

The sun was still low, as the waves washed up on the shore of an island. The island had palm tress, white sand, hotels, mountains... a huge volcano smack jab in the middle.

Inside the volcano... on a pedestal surrounded by a pool of water... was a very shiny shell. But what was special about this shiny shell you may ask? Well, you'll find out soon enough.

Suddenly, the shell was lifted up into the air, and floated into the hands of a hooded woman. Who chuckled darkly upon grasping it, "It's about time I found you, you precious little gem. When I use your magic, I'll be the most powerful woman on Halakuna!"

"Hey! Don't take that! It belongs to the volcano!"

The woman turned to see a young girl running towards her. And hissed upon seeing her, "Be gone, you puny child. This shell is the key to my upbringing!"

But that little girl was not leaving as she glared at the hooded woman and then grabbed at the shell. Once grabbing it, she proceeds to make a run for it. But as she ran outside, she ended up tripping, throwing the shell in the process, "Oh no!"

The girl watches in horror as she watches the shell fly through the air,.. and into the ocean. She sighed, "Not again..."

As you can guess, this wasn't the only time this happened to her. The hooded woman appeared behind her with a glare, "It looks like my time will have to wait. We shall meet again..." With that, she disappeared.

As for the young girl, she sighed as she looked out to sea, "I hope the shell is kept safe by the spirits of the sea... and that one brave person will find it..."

Little did she know, was that she was being watched by a certain enemy from afar, as he chuckled evilly,

"Oh someone will find it. And that's me."

That's when he took out a piece of paper labeled yes and no, with pencils in the form of a cross. The figure then asked this,

"Malihala, Malihala... are you here...?"

The pencil on top moved like a compass, and landed on yes...

 **Wow, it's a island version of the new Charlie Charlie Challenge.**

 **MC: Never heard of it.**

 **Look it up. You'll be most surprised.**

 **MC: Uh yeah..**

 **So anyways, that was the prologue. That shell, the girl, and Malihala will all play a pretty big part in this story.**

 **MC: Sure looks that way.**

 **Yep, and next chapter will have our friends that we all know and love! So until then, we'll see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 1: Vacation? Yes!

**Ahola, peeps. It's the official first chapter.**

 **MC: Yep!**

 **And this will be a great chapter, since it'll feature our friends.**

 **MC: That's right!**

 **So just sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

 **MC: And just remember, we only own our OCs. That is all!**

Chapter 1: Vacation? Yes!

The sun had just begun to rise in the kingdom of Magicia. And within a beautiful huge palace, the ruler was at her vanity, brushed her flowing brown with purple highlights hair, getting herself ready for the start of another fun day.

Fifteen year old Princess Willow had been ruling her kingdom since the age of thirteen. It hadn't been easy since the evil Count Drake has tried various attempts of taking over the kingdom. But she wasn't going to let a villain n her home.

Especially a magical kingdom like Magicia.

As the young monarch put on her winter themed tiara, something flew through the open balcony door. It looked like a piece of paper as it landed on Willow's vanity. Curious, she picked it up and read it.

What could it be?

"A Hawaii inspired island... where you can relax and have fun in the sun... well... I don't know what Hawaii is... but I could use some time off from running the kingdom."

Her mind was now made up, a vacation was definitely in the question.

Meanwhile... over in Never Land.

The same paper that Willow found was floating towards a little island. Pirate Island actually, and on the island, a small green parrot, by the name of Skully, caught sight of the paper and grabbed it.

"I wonder what we got here?"

He carefully read the writing, and smiled. "Crackers! Wait until Jake hears about this."

With that, he flew into the hideout to inform his friends, and as expected, they were excited. Especially with what Jake had to say next, "It's settled! Yo ho, let's go to Halakuna Island!"

So Jake and his crew immediately start to pack for the trip.

At the same time... Another paper was flying throuhgh the sky, this time towards the kingdom of Enchancia. Only difference **here** is that it was extremely hot in the kingdom, so all the windows in the castle were open to let in a breeze.

Though it didn't help much, but everyone was trying to find a way to cool off. The paper had flown through an open window, landing on the dining room table, where the royal family was having breakfast.

Though they haven't noticed yet as they were more worried about the heat. Especially Princess Amber, who was fanning herself with her princess fan, "Oh, it's so hot. Daddy, can't you find another way for us to cool off? The window's aren't working."

"I'm sorry Amber, but we've tried everything we could think of. So until this heat goes down, will have to get use to it."

Amber sighed as she slumped in her seat.

The youngest member of the family, Princess Sofia, thought about going to the beach. She figured it would be a perfect way to relax and cool off in the heat.

As she did, she finally noticed the paper on the table and read it...

"Wow... hey, Mom, Dad. Read this! It's an invitation to an island called Halakuna. There, you can relax, and have fun in the sun!"

Now that got James and Amber's attention, "That sounds like a brilliant idea!" James spoke up. "Can we go?"

"Please, Daddy?" Amber pleaded, batting her eyes.

Roland looked at Sofia as she gave him the paper, then after a moments he looks over to his loving wife Queen Miranda and asks, "What do you think, Miranda?"

"I believe it's a great idea!" Miranda agreed with a smile. "A chance to cool off from the heat. Besides, it is summer."

Roland smiled, "A good point there. Okay, let's pack up! We're going to Halakuna!"

Amber squealed with delight, and Sofia and James high five-d each other.

While that was happening, over in the wacky world of the Tooniverse, Cartoon All Star Shawn K. awoke that morning as he sat up in his bed and stretched. After that, he looked over to his right and smiled. What did he see that made him smile? Well, the answer was beside him, still sleeping in the bed, was his beautiful girlfriend, Lady Radia Lovelace, older sister of the poet, Lady Vada Lovelace.

The two had known each other since the Valentine's Day party in Magicia, and it was love at first sight... for Shawn that is. Ever since, the two had been dating, and Radia moved into Shawn's manor.

The all star sighed with happiness as he smiled lovingly at his peaceful love. "Even when you sleep, you're still beautiful." He whispered. He looked up at the clock and realized it was time to make breakfast.

So quietly climbing out of bed, he heads downstairs to make some breakfast. As he did, he would get a visit from one of his good friends. A redheaded boy in green flew through the window to greet his friend, "Ahoy Shawn! Good morning to ya!"

Shawn looked over and smiled, "Ah hey Peter! What brings you here?"

"I just thought I'd come to see my awesome all star friend!" Peter replied, "Say, where's the lovely lady?"

"She's still sleeping, I'm currently making breakfast for the both of us." Shawn replied as Peter smiled. "So what's new with you since I last saw ya?"

Funny he asked that, cause in the Tooniverse, lots of thing go on for Peter. Just listen to what he had to say to see why, "I'd thought I'd spend a little time here since it's the summer. I wanna take a break from exploring the lands beyond the Never Sea, and just... relax and have fun."

Shawn nodded in understanding as he poured syrup on pancakes. As he did, Radia came down stairs and into the dining room, in a robe, "Good morning, Shawnie..." She greeted, her voice as pure as the Heavens.

Of course, Shawn smiled upon hearing that voice, and turns around to see Radia as he walks up to her. "Well good morning, Radia." Shawn then gives her a kiss on the cheek. Radia giggled and blushed as she turned towards Peter, "And a good morning to you too, Peter."

The boy just smiled, "Charmed..."

The mathematician smiled as she looked at the calendar on the wall, "I can't believe it's been four months since we got together... and it's our four month anniversary as well..."

At the mention of the word 'anniversary', well... take a look at Shawn's reaction. His face suddenly took on a pale white color as he dropped the glass of milk he was holding, causing it to shatter on the floor. Peter took notice and was now confused, "Uh Shawn... are you okay?"

"Honey...?" Radia asked with concern. "Is something wrong?"

Shawn suddenly shook out of it as he said to Radia, "Uh no of course not. It's all fine. You just go ahead and eat your breakfast, I need to talk to Peter for a little bit."

With that, he pulled Peter into another room and shut the door, as Radia shrugged and sat down at the table.

"Shawn, what's your problem?" Peter asked. "You didn't forget your own anniversary, did you?"

"Uh.. well.." Shawn started to say, before he chucked nervously.

"You forgot..." Peter said with a dull look.

"Yes.." Shawn sighed.

Peter sighed as well as glared at the all star, "Well, what are you gonna do about it?"

At that moment, Shawn started to panic slightly in this situation, he had no clue on how he can be able to get out of this mess. But then Peter tried to calm him down, "Hold it! Chill out! Just relax. You just need to think of something as a present for Radia."

"Like what?"

"Well, what does she like most?"

Shawn began to think, unfortunately he couldn't remember a single thing as a massive question mark literally pops up over his head for everyone to see. as it suddenly says, "No clue!"

Peter sighed again, "Okay... oh! What did you know for your three month anniversary?"

Again, much to Peter's dismay. Shawn couldn't remember what it was.

"Did you even HAVE a three month anniversary?"

"Uhh... No..."

Peter groaned, "Well, you have to think of something, Shawn! It's pretty obvious Radia is expecting a surprise."

Just as he said that, a paper flew through an open window and landed in Shawn's hands as he began to read it.

"Need a place to relax and have fun in the sun. Well come on down to the beautiful island of Halakuna, where we provide a Hotel for rest, a lovely beach location with mild and shallow ocean, plus many more fun filled activities to enjoy. Includes a Cafe, a hotel mini arcade, scenic views, plus a tour of the islands famous Volcano."

After reading, a big smile appeared on the all star's face.

"Peter, I think we have ourselves the gift of a lifetime right here."

Peter also read the note and smiled, "I think you're right!"

Meanwhile back downstairs, Radia had just finished her breakfast, when Shawn walked into the dining room with a smile on his face. "Oh Radia. I have a little surprise for you."

"Oh really?" She asked. "Well, don't tell me until I actually see it."

Then Shawn would show her as he holds out the paper. But Radia didn't look at it as she turned her head, "And if it's a trip, I don't want to know until we actually get there."

Shawn just shrugged as he replied, "Okay."

And so, they too began to proceed with getting their things packed up for the trip, as was everybody else who had gotten the invitation. And as this occurred, they all thought about what could be on the vacation island.

It could be anything!

One things for sure... they would definitely have the vacation of a life time.

If not the best one in history.

 **This is gonna get interesting...**

 **MC: Indeed it is.**

 **And it's gonna get even more interesting as the story goes on. What will happen in the next chapter, you'll have to find out tomorrow. We'll see you guys, later. And don't forget to review, please.**


	3. Chapter 2: Arriving to Paradise

**... BIG NEWS! Disney Junior is having 'Soaring Over Summer' a new summer event coming this summer (Wow, I'm saying summer a lot). New episodes of Disney Junior shows will premiere weekly starting June 29, and that includes JATNLP, and on July 31th... the new Jake special... The Great Never Sea Conquest will premiere. Are you excited? I know I am. So, let me stop talking, and let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything but my OC's. Same for MC.**

Chapter 2: Arriving to Paradise

"Vacation! At Halakuna Island! I wonder what it'll be like..." Willow said to herself.

For she had no idea what's in store, but hopefully it would be very exciting. At this moment, a musical number occurred.

 **Willow: What'll it be like in Halakuna?**

 **What will I see there?**

She reaches into her closets and pulls out various dresses.

 **I wonder if there are sorcerers**

 **Or prin** **cesses kind and fair.**

As she packed some more, meanwhile on Pirate Island, Our young pirate friends were also getting there stuff packed for the trip, as they began to sing too.

 **Jake: Maybe it's a long lost town.**

 **Izzy: Or a city in the clouds.**

 **Jake/Izzy/Cubby: But let's go found out now.**

Over in Enchancia, pretty much the same thing was going on as well.

 **Sofia: I bet there's gonna be lots of new friends.**

 **James: I bet there's gonna be fun games.**

 **Amber: I hope there's a place where I can rest, and I hope the island's not lame!**

In the Tooniverse, we find Shawn currently getting his stuff together as well, and of course singing also.

 **Shawn K: But the one thing I am certain of, is that this will be the greatest time of our lives.**

 **Peter: I bet it'll take us all by surprise.**

When Shawn put his stuff in the luggage, he tried to close his suitcase. But couldn't due to it being overloaded, then signals Peter for help. The boy did, and soon they got the suitcase closed. That's when Radia walked in.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Great!"

With that, everyone was one their way for a fun filled vacation! But how did they each get there, well let's see. Pirate ship, flying coach, magic spell, and cartoon portal to be exact. That pretty much answers that question right there.

It took a while, but the royal family was the first ones to get there. Upon arriving, they were amazed to see the big island, "This is amazing..." Sofia gasped.

"I love this already!" Amber squealed.

"This is brilliant!" James added.

The king and queen smiled, "Okay, while your mother and I check into our hotels, why don't you kids take a look around?" Roland asked.

The three royals nodded eagerly as they started to walk along the beach. "But be careful. There's no telling what may happen!" Miranda reminded them.

"Okay, Mom." Sofia called back.

Meanwhile, the pirate crew arrived on the island as they docked Bucky. "Island ahoy! All hands on deck crew!" Jake called out as they walked on the sand. The little mateys were amazed at the place. There were people relaxing on the beach, a big hotel in the mountains, and a huge volcano in the middle of the island.

"This is awesome!" Cubby said.

"Now this is what I call paradise." Skully added.

"This looks like tons of fun!" Izzy also added.

"Yep! But first things first, we better check in to our hotel room." Jake told them.

So that's what they went off too, as they did that, Willow arrived to the island as she gasped, "Sparkling spells! What a beautiful island. I should go look around... after I check in..."

With that, the princess walked towards the hotel. As she went inside, Peter, Shawn, and Radia arrived on the island.

"Well here we are, your surprise." Shawn told Radia, who gasped.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing, honey! Thank you!" She exclaimed when happiness, hugging her boyfriend tightly. And Shawn just chuckles in response, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go check in, and after that, have fun!" Peter spoke up.

So that's exactly what they did...

After everyone had checked into their hotels, they were all settling in and getting their vacation underway. Willow walked along the beach, wearing a short white dress with a winter flower on it, spaghetti straps, and she also wore purple sneakers. "How wonderful... what should I do first...?"

She looked down at the sand and saw a sea shell. She picked it up and studied it closely, "I should collect seashells! A great way to start a vacation!"

Willow continues to walk along the seashore, trying to find some more seashells to collect. Little did she know... was that she was being watched... by a hooded young girl.

"If she's looking for seashells... maybe she can find mine..."

Meanwhile with Jake and his crew, for one thing we find them wearing different clothes. For Jake he was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt, with red shorts, while still wearing his signature pirate boots. For Izzy she was wearing a cute pink beach dress that had mini hearts on it, a pink short skirt,and pink sandals. For Cubby, he was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, bluw shorts, and of course his pirate footwear . And right now Jake and Izzy decided to go take a walk on the beach, while Cubby decided to check out it's Arcade. As for Skully, he decided to check out the rest of the island real quick.

"I can't believe we're on vacation again, Jake..." Izzy sighed. "I bet this'll be the best vacation since the one in Los Angeles."

"Yeah.. Hopefully this time a certain dark pirate won't try to ruin it for us again." Jake said.

Izzy rolled her eyes."Oh, Jake. Every time we have something fun going on, you always worry that he's gonna be there. Besides, he didn't _ruin_ our vacation in LA."

Jake frowned as he had to disagree, "Does kidnapping Tori and tried to kill her not ruin a vacation?"

"Well, even though we had a few negatives, we still had a pretty good vacation."

"Yeah.."

As the two walked along the beach, let's see what Sofia, Amber, and James are up to. Well for starters, they too wore different clothes. Summer themed clothes to be more definite. Sofia had a white shirt and long purple skirt. Amber was in a blue and white striped dress, complete with a hat and shades she bought from the hotel gift shop. James had on a white t shirt and yellow shorts, preparing to take a dive.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going swimming! Later!" James told his sisters as he ran towards the ocean. The two couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Hey, I think I'll look for shells in a water..." Sofia suggested, "What are you gonna do, Amber?"

"I'd rather sit down and relax." Was the older princess' response.

Although Sofia wanted to say something regarding that, but Amber was already walking away, so she shrugged. "Okay then, have a good time..."

Meanwhile with Peter, Shawn, and Radia. We currently find them still in their hotel room, as we can see Shawn K. standing out on the balcony in his traditional tropical blue t-shirt as he takes in a deep breath. "Ah, there's nothing like a smooth breeze on your first day of vacation." He said, just as Peter comes flying in."What are you doing Shawn?"

"Just taking in a nice breeze." Shawn said, looking towards Peter. But noticed he was still wearing the same clothes from before. "Uh, where are your summer clothes?"

"I'm wearing them." Peter said, much to Shawn's confusion. "What?! You didn't know that this is the only thing I wear all the time?!"

Shawn was going to reply, but couldn't think of a proper answer as he just shakes his head. "Never mind.." Just then, Radia comes up on the balcony as she asks Shawn, "What do you think?"

The two boys turned around and looked in awe as Radia was seen wearing a beautiful white dress with white cute sandals to boot. For once, she wasn't wearing red. At the mere sight of his girlfriend in her outfit left him completely speechless.

"Wow, Rad. You look great!" Peter complimented.

Radia giggled, "Aw, thanks. It's too bad my little sister Vada isn't here. She's too busy with a new poem."

Suddenly, there was a big boom sound. The three looked up to see the volcano, "That volcano sure is huge!" Radia spoke.

"It sure is." Shawn replied.

Peter began to float again, "Say, I'm gonna take a look around the island for a while, and let you too have some alone time on your anniversary..." He told them.

"Okay Peter."

"Have fun..."

With that, off he flew. As for the two lovebirds, they decide to head down to get some breakfast.

Meanwhile, on the far side of the island, three wicked pirates were making their own plans. "Alright, let's go over this one more time." Said the leader.

"Honestly, Blake. Why are you so concerned over getting a magic shell..." Asked the girl.

"To summon a demon who probably doesn't exist?" Finished the younger boy.

"For the last time, he does exist. And it's the key to getting our revenge on Jake and his idiot pirates." Blake replied in annoyance.

Lizzy rolled her eyes again, "If you're trying to get those guys, then why did you also invite those royal brats?"

"And Peter Pan." Charlie added.

"And that magical princess."

"And that cartoon guy."

"Hey, any friends of Jake and his crew is an enemy to us."

With that, they proceeded with planning out Blake's newest master plan. While that was going on, we catch up with that young girl, who's name is Maylea by the way. And right now she felt very desperate at the moment to hope that someone would find that magic shell... because if it fell into the wrong hands, disaster will happen.

Maylea looked around as she hid behind a tree, she looked at a girl in the water. One that looked like she was to be at least seven, maybe eight years old. Bright auburn hair, maybe part of a Latin heritage.

You don't suppose... she could find the shell...?

"Please find it..." Maylea whispered.

Meanwhile, back with Cubby, he had just met up with his mateys as they walking along a path. As they did, Jake noticed someone in the distance. He took out his spyglass and looked through it. To his surprise... it was a certain captain with a feather hat and a hook.

"No way.."

"What is it, Jake?" Izzy asked.

"It's Captain Hook."

The pirate boy pointed out the sneaky snook to his mateys, who were now surprised themselves, "Yay hey, no way!" Izzy gasped.

"Captain Hook? What's he doing here?" Cubby asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious why he's here. Treasure!" Jake replied, putting away his spyglass.

They then noticed the captain sitting down on a lounging chair, seemly relaxing. With his assistant, Mr, Smee fanning him. "Are you sure? He looks like he's on vacation too." Izzy said.

It may have seemed like it, however unknown to them, Hook was going to do more than just relax...

 **Looks like Captain Codfish is one vacation too.**

 **MC: Maybe. But I'll bet ya that sneaky snook is up to something.**

 **Like what?**

 **MC: Come on it's obvious. He's probably just pretending to be on vacation to fool everyone. Then when no one is around, he would proceed with his true intention and try to steal the island's more valuable treasure.**

 **Hey, even bad guys need to take a break everyone in a while.**

 **MC: Well.. I still don't trust him.**

 **We'll find out what happens in the next chapter. In the meantime, we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3: I spy a Hook

**Hey, everybody!**

 **MC: Time for another chapter of this story.**

 **Yep. This will mostly focus on Jake and his crew, as they decide to follow Captain Hook around to see what he's up to on Halakuna.**

 **MC: You think there would be some cartoon cliches added in this.**

 **I doubt it, but let's think of this chapter as an eleven minute JATNLP episode.**

 **MC: Oh alright.**

 **Okay, so let's get on with the show!**

 **MC: And remember, we only own our own OCs. That is all!**

Chapter 3: I Spy... a hook

It had been ten minutes since Jake and his crew spotted Hook, and were now suspicious of what he was doing here, especially Jake. Because knowing the old codfish, he could be up to anything. All all the crew knew, he could be waiting to steal what treasures this island had. As they watched the captain resting on his hammock, Jake turned towards his crew, "We better keep an eye on Captain Hook, just in case he tries something."

Izzy and Cubby nodded as they all tip toed towards the sleeping pirate. Suddenly though, as they did, he began to stir in his sleep. Was he about to wake up? Hard to say.

"Let's be more quieter, mateys..." Jake whispered.

But as he said that, he ends up accidentally stubbing his foot hard on a hidden rock.

"YOOOWWWW!"

He ended up let out a big yell in pain, upon realizing what he did Jake quickly told his crew, "Retreat!"

So that's exactly what they did as they ran back towards the Hotel, though unknown to them. Hook actually remained asleep, despite that yelp from Jake.

"That was close." Izzy sighed as they made it back to their hotel room. But Jake however felt very frustrated as he looked out the window, eyeing down on Captain Hook still asleep in his hammock. Right now, it seemed like the crook wasn't causing any trouble. As Jake looked on, Cubby suddenly felt a sting of pain. He looked down to see a wound on his arm, and quickly went to the bathroom. "Be right back..."

Now how in the world could Cubby have gotten a wound on his arm like that?

Must have scratched it on a bush when they retreated to their hotel room.

But for now, Jake had another idea, this time it was bound to work. As he said to Izzy, "Come on... let's work... undercover..."

Izzy (And later Cubby when he came out of the bathroom) nodded in agreement. So later, the three walked back to the beach, only to find Captain Hook walking towards a smoothie stand, "What do you think he's doing now?" Cubby asked.

Jake frowned, "How should I know? He's just standing there."

"It looks like he's standing in line for a smoothie. Does he even have the money to pay for one?" Izzy spoke.

"Of course not."

"So he's gonna steal a smoothie then?"

"I have a hunch that's what he is up too."

The little ones started to walk towards the stand as Hook started to speak his order, "I command you to make a smoothie, captain's orders."

The woman behind the counter smiled, "As you wish. What flavor would you like?"

"Red berry."

The employer then got the smoothie ready. As Captain Hook waited, he soon spotted the 'puny pirates' walking towards him, "Puny pirates?!"

Jake nodded as the three waved, "Ahoy, Captain Hook. Fancy seeing you here."

Hook just groaned in frustration, "That's the only reason I've decided on a vacation. To rid me self of your meddling."

"Hey! We're on vacation too. We got an invitation to come here. Did you get one?"

"What invitation?! I was already aware of this island long before you puny pests even came here." The captain replied. Now Jake, Izzy, and Cubby were confused. They weren't aware of the island until they had gotten an invitation.

"Now get out of me sight. I want to spend my relaxation without you three in the way."

After getting his smoothie, he pushed passed the little poppinjays and returned to his hammock. But Jake however felt very skeptical. Back at the Hotel, inside their room, Jake was pacing back and forth as Izzy and Cubby watched him. For they felt very concerned about him, "Oh Jake. I'm sure Captain Hook is just on vacation like we are." Izzy told him.

But Jake just frowned, "No he's not! He's probably pretending just to throw us off our guard."

"I kinda agree." Cubby added. "I mean. We can't trust Captain Hook already. I bet he's just waiting to try and find some treasure."

Izzy feels like she's the only one that doesn't think Hook is up to no good. That's a first for them. "Well, if he is trying to find treasure, I doubt it's anything big." She said.

To her shock, when she said that, Jake had another idea, they could tell from the look on his face, what he had in mind had to work.

And so, outside on the golf course, Captain Hook was... well, playing golf. As for Jake, he was there alone, watching him in secret from a plant, keeping watch of him doing anything suspicious as he spoke to himself, but directly towards Hook, "You may seem like you're on vacation, captain, but I know you're up to something..."

While Jake was watching, and Hook was golfing. We find Izzy and Cubby standing near, watching Hook too, for they were a little concerned too. But mostly for Jake, he had never acted this obsessed before. Usually, he's not one to jump to conclusions.

Cubby then said to Izzy, "Do you think Jake's right?"

"Maybe... but I'm not sure. Usually, he would do this stuff if it was Blake."

With Hook, he swung his club, hitting the ball as it flew through the air. But it ended up missing the hole, much to his frustration. "Blasted barnacles! Every time!"

That's when Jake walked out of the plant he has hiding in, and towards the captain, "Want my advise, captain? Try being more focused." he spoke.

Hook ended up getting startled, but unknowingly swings the club straight into Jake's face, it was hard and painful! Jake screamed out and fell to the ground, holding his now bloody nose.

Izzy and Cubby gasped as they quickly ran over to their friend and leader, however Hook just ran off, thinking a ghost was around. As for Jake, well I think it's best you look at him to see what's going on.

His face was red with pain, and his nose was dripping with thick blood. Izzy and Cubby knew they had to get him back to the hotel... and fast. So back in their Hotel room, Izzy gave Jake a wet wash cloth as he placed it over his nose, "How are you feeling...?" She asked.

"In pain..." He replied. "This is what I get for spying on Captain Hook. I should've just left him alone."

At least for now, he learned his lesson. So things can't get any worse. "It's okay, Jake. The rest of us were pretty suspicious, too." Izzy told him.

"Yeah. It really does look like Captain Hook's just on vacation..." Cubby added.

Jake nodded in agreement. However when it looked like things would be okay, something worse would occur for Jake as Cubby tried to offer a smoothie. But suddenly, as Cubby walked towards Jake, he slipped and spilled the smoothies all over Jake's face, "Aw coconuts... sorry, Jake."

"It's okay..." Jake replied as he wiped his face.

 **Looks like Hook really is just on vacation. This was a short chapter.**

 **MC: Okay, I guess I was wrong. And I feel bad those bad things had to happen to Jake this chapter.**

 **Oh, don't worry, he'll be fine. Next chapter, we'll see what the royals are up to. And a certain someone happens to find a certain something.**

 **MC: Okay.**

 **Yeah, so we'll see you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 4: Magic shell?

**What's up, peeps!**

 **MC: It's that time again.**

 **Yep! Time for another chapter, and time to focus on the royals.**

 **MC: I wonder what will happen with them?**

 **Let's find out! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's.**

Chapter 4: A royal shell?

Along the sandy beach, the royal family of Enchancia were having fun in their own ways. James was busy dunking and diving in the water, Amber was on a blanket in the sand, not wanting to get wet. Sofia was looking for seashells. The king and queen were sitting in their own chairs, reading books.

Pretty much, they were just enjoying a relaxing time at the beach.

Sofia smiled when she found another beautiful sea shell, "How pretty..."

So far her collecting shells adventure has been going great. So now, she decided to look for some shells in the water. Speaking of the water, when she got there, She ends up running into James, knocking them both into the water, "Oops!" She giggled. "Sorry, James."

"It's okay..." Was the princes' response.

Sofia then placed her hand in the water, trying to feel for seashells. She then suddenly felt one. It was a sand dollar, "Ooh..."

Definitely not a shell, but she put it in her bucket anyways. Suddenly, she saw something shining in the water. Could that be a shell? She picked it up, and gasped at the sight of it. Not only was it a shell, but it was shining a bright color.

"Sofia! What have you got there?" Miranda asked, noticing the shell.

Sofia walked over to her parents to show them the shell, "Mom. Dad. Look. This shell is beautiful..."

The two looked at the shell Sofia found, and were in awe. "Honey, that's is a beautiful shell..." The queen said.

"You don't see many of those around the beach quite often." Roland added.

At the sight of the shell, Amber jumped up and ran over to her sister, "Ooh! Pretty shell! Where did you find it?" She asked.

"It was in the water. I think it might be magic..." Was Sofia's answer.

As she showed her parents the shell, Maylea was watching from afar. She realized that somebody had found her shell, but was it someone that was good. "Yes... it's been found..."

Meanwhile, Willow was looking for seashells of her own. As she planned to make a beautiful shell necklace. Not for her, but for her Earth friend, Maggie Joyner. So as she kept looking for any shells around, until she bumped into Maylea.

"Oh, pardon me." She said.

Maylea grinned, "Oh no, it's my fault. I was the one that was running. Sorry..." She blushed.

"It's okay."

The two girls stared at each other for a few moments, until Maylea spoke up, "So... it's nice to meet you. You look familiar..."

Willow smiled, "Yes. I'm Princess Willow, ruler of Magicia!"

"Really... that's so cool! I'm a... well, grateful to meet you. My name is Maylea. Welcome to Halakuna... my home."

"You live here? How nice. Thank you for the invitation here. It's a great place for a vacation."

Maylea looked a little confused, "Invitation? I didn't send an invitation..."

"Well, that's odd." Willow replied, just as confused. "I had gotten a letter advertising the island."

"That is strange..."

Suddenly, there was an awkward silence. That is until Maylea spoke up again, "So... you wanna look for seashells...?"

"Sure."

With that, the two girls began searching. As they did, they were being watched by a certain pirate boy... an evil pirate boy, who smirked to see the two girls together... just the way he wanted.

"So far so good."

He began to follow the two, but in secret. As he did, he had in his hand a book. About the Halakuna legends. What could he be using it for? Well that's not to be found out until later.

Back to the girls, they had each found beautiful shells. "So... you have a friend on this place called Earth, named Maggie...?" Maylea asked Willow.

"Yes." The princess nodded. "She's on vacation in this place called Hawaii. I don't know what that is, but she says it's paradise."

"Wow..."

"And I thought about giving her something special when she returns."

"How lovely... and... nice."

Willow smiled. The girls now had a bucket full of shells. Just enough that Willow needs to make a necklace out of. "Wow, it looks like you have enough shells to make ten necklaces." Maylea told her, in which she giggled.

"I believe you're right, Maylea. You know... you have a kindness and mannerisms just like a princess..."

Maylea blushes as she looks away, "Oh thanks... you know... there's something you don't know about me... it's that I'm-"

But before the Halakuna resident could finish her sentence, she caught sight of the magic seashell that was with Sofia. As for some reason, she still had to get it. "I'm sorry. But I need to do something really quick!" She said to Willow.

"Oh... okay..." Was all the princess said.

Meanwhile, back with the royal family, Sofia continued to look at the shiny shell, as Amber also stared in awe. "Sofia... can I... hold it?" She asked nicely.

The seven year old smiled at her sister, "Sure, Amber."

She gives Amber the shell as she takes hold of it. "Oh! Thanks! I'm gonna go stare at it in private!" With that, Amber ran to who knows where.

Maylea sighed when she saw that. She really needed her shell back, but considering who has it now and was running of to who knows where. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought, but nevertheless she follows Amber secretly.

As for the blonde princess, she ran towards a rocky side of the beach and stood on top of one of them, memorized by the beauty of the shell "So gorgeous. If I had a shell collection, I would definitely add you to it!"

While Amber gazed at the beauty and glamour of the shell, she was unaware that was being followed. Maylea remembered to stay well hidden from the princess. She wanted to ask for the shell back, but that princess had to be willing to give it up. Suddenly, as she watched Amber, she coulf see the princess starting to slip...

Uh oh...

She had to do something quick.

"Hey! Be careful!" She called. But it was too late. Amber immediately slipped off of the rock, as she fell to the ocean below. Maylea cringed as she heard the princesses cries for help. That's when she knew that she had to take action... now.

Immediately, Maylea dove into the water, looking around. She soon found a struggling Amber and tried to help her. But... where was the shell?

Oh no.. You don't suppose Amber lost her grip on it when she fell in?

As she had gotten closer to the princess, she could see that she was tangled in some seaweed. And that was not good, considering how Amber doesn't swim very much. Those seaweeds will likely take her to her watery grave.

So the other girl took it upon herself to cut the weeds to free the princess. And she did that just in the nick of time too. Taking Amber's arm, they both swam to the surface... and on land.

"Oh... thank you so much!" Amber gasped.

Maylea smiled, "No biggie. I had to."

That's when Amber grabbed the shell that was still on the rock.

But to Maylea's relief as she just sighed, knowing that the shell was still safe and sound. But then...

"Amber! Are you okay?"

That was the princesses father calling. Apparently having heard Amber's scream and cries for help when she slipped and fell into the ocean. The two girls then saw the king walking towards him.

"Yes! I'm okay, Daddy!" Amber told him. "This girl saved my life." She pointed to Maylea, who waved.

Roland kneels down to just about Maylea's height and shakes her hand, "Thank you for saving my daughter Maylea. If there's anything we could do to repay you."

"Well..." Maylea started to say as she stared at that shell. But remembered the will thing. "Oh, nothing is necessary. I was glad to help her."

Later, the girl found herself watching the royal family again in secret.

So far she knew Sofia was just collecting shells, Amber was just sitting on the beach blanket on the beach, but now she was curious of seeing what James was doing.

Oh, he was just swimming in the ocean.

"I have to get that shell..." She said to herself. "Before it falls in the wrong hands..."

 **Another short chapter.**

 **MC: Apparently so.**

 **But the next one will most definitely be longer... I hope. Since it will focus on Shawn, Radia, Peter... and an old 'friend' of Shawn's.**

 **MC: Interesting.**

 **Yeah! So we shall see you guys later! And don't forget to review please!**


	6. Chapter 5: Enter Hollywood!

**MC: Hello everyone! My friend has given me the honor of doing the authors note for this next chapter, since this will focus on mostly Shawn K., Peter, and Radia. Plus the introduction of both a new character and Shawn's enemy. So be amazed and enjoy what wacky surprises are in store this chapter. But remember, I only own my OC's, and Nellie owns her own OCs.**

Chapter 5: Enter.. Hollywood

As Peter was still flying around the island, Shawn and Radia were still alone with one another, walking through a path of flowers.

"This is nice.. isn't it?" Shawn asked his girlfriend.

Radia smiled, "I know... this is turning out to be a great anniversary present... tell me, how did you come up with this trip?"

"Well.. Let's just say it came to my mind at random."

"Of course..."

The couple continued to along the path, until they reached a cliff that had a view of the ocean...

"This is so beautiful..." Radia whispered.

The two looked at each other with loving eyes as they began to lean in for a kiss, but just as their lips were about to connect.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?!"

Shawn cringed in disgust when he heard that voice. As standing behind him was a figure that looked almost identical to Shawn K. except he wore nothing but black on him, including black shades. This was Hollywood Shawn!

"Fancy finding you out here on the island."

Radia then noticed him, "Who's this, Shawn? Twin brother?" She asked.

Shawn shook his head, "Not my twin. But my dark opposite of me."

Hollywood laughed darkly, which caused Radia to shudder a bit, "He sure is dark..."

"Allow me to introduce myself toots, the name's Hollywood Shawn! At least that's what my friends call me."

Shawn K. frowned, "Come on Radia, I ain't going to let this creep ruin our anniversary."

With that, the couple tried to leave, But Hollywood Shawn prevented that as he grabbed hold of them both. Radia gasped and shock, and Shawn K. was getting annoyed.

"Will you leave us alone?!"

"Oh come on now Shawn, you know that whenever I get in your business. I never leave till I get involved with it."

Radia glared at the villain, "Hey! It's our anniversary, and we would like to be alone, please!"

Hollywood Shawn smirked at the lady, "Wouldn't you rather spend your anniversary with someone more handsome than this oaf?!"

Shawn K. growled as he turned to face his double. "Don't call me that!"

Radia stood close to her boyfriend, but then Hollywood Shawn grabbed her by the chin and looked her in her green eyes...

"Think about it babe, if you and I were to be married. Think of all the great times will have together as a couple, having children of our own that will look up to me as their role model. And while you tend to care for them all, I shall make the family proud with being out of town for many months filming blockbuster films." He said.

But Shawn K. suddenly pulls Radia away from Hollywood and warns him, "Listen here you. There's no way Radia would want to marry you, so you better stop and leave us alone. Or I'll see to it that you'll be sent to prison for life, with no parole."

With that, the couple began to walk away. Of course Hollywood wasn't worried, in fact he had a huge smirk on his face. He secretly took a picture of Radia, and then stared at it lovingly...

For soon, he planned to have her all to himself.

Shawn and Radia had returned to the hotel, but the all star was seriously frustrated right now.

Cause his rival had once again tried to interfere and ruin their fun.

"Oh, honey. It's gonna be okay." Radia tried to tell him.

"Thanks for you comfort Radia, but you don't know Hollywood Shawn more than I do."

"Oh come on. He can't be that bad."

Suddenly, Peter flew through the open window, "Hey guys! You know, this island is huge! The biggest one I've been to! So, what's up with you two lovebirds?"

Shawn just sighed, which concerned Peter, "Is everything okay... did you two break up?"

The all star shook his head. "No. It's even worse, my rival Hollywood Shawn is on the island."

Peter frowned a bit, "Oh... I see... what did he do?"

"He not only tried to get in our way, and tried to steal my girl. But he also called me an oaf."

"That sure sounds like him.

Shawn sighed as he flopped on the bed, "Why won't he ever leave me alone for once?!" Radia sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Oh Shawn, you know I'll never love any other guy except for you. What are you so worried about?"

"That guy is very crafty, and he would do anything to have things go his way."

"I can see... but still, don't let him get the best of you."

Shawn looked at Radia, and just smiled with comfort. "Okay.. I'll try not too."

With that, the couple shared a kiss, as Peter spoke, "Say! I'm in the mood to get a smoothie. You coming?"

"I think I'll stay here." Radia told him. "But I would like for you to bring me back a kiwi lemon smoothie." She gave Shawn a sweet smile when she said that.

"You got it."

And so, the boys left the room to the hotel stand. As for Radia, she went to the bathroom to brush her hair. Little did she know, was that someone was in the room with her. Hollywood snickered to herself as he whispered, "Let the fun begin."

As Radia continued to fix her hair, Hollywood suddenly grabbed her from behind as she screamed, but Hollywood covered her mouth. "Quiet now, nobody can help you. Now why don't we do something about your hair?"

The woman then became stubborn and bite his hand.

"OW!" He screamed in pain.

Hollywood loosened his grip as Radia attempted to escape, but to no avail sadly, for Hollywood grabbed her, and pinned her to the bed, growling at her, "You really shouldn't have done that."

"Maybe... but what are you gonna do about it?" Radia asked in a snarky tone. The villain narrowed his eyes at her, but she really couldn't see that since he was wearing shades.

"You're about to find out."

Meanwhile at the smoothie stand, Peter and Shawn got totally distracted there as we see Peter drinking his twentieth smoothie in a row. But now began to feel all loopy. But Shawn started to look concern, "Peter.. are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, I'm just fine..." Peter slurred. "But you had better get that kiwi lemonade smoothie to your girl."

"Uh.. right."

The all star then left the stand, carrying a smoothie for Radia. As he walked down the hotel halls, he heard screaming. "Radia!"

"HELP!"

Shawn then ran to the hotel room. Upon opening the door, he saw something black on the floor... something of a liquid. He then looked up and saw a most shocking sight.

He saw Radia in bed, with her hair full of tar. And noticed an open window, it must have been Hollywood Shawn jumping out of it just before Shawn in.

Or that's how it seemed, for Shawn noticed Hollywood coming out of the bathroom... holding a bucket... full of hot scalding water as he spoke evilly to Radia,"Now just hold still, and will wash that nasty tar away with this bucket of hot water." He said, unaware of Shawn K. noticing him and growling with fury. Witnessing what Hollywood had done to his girlfriend.

"FIEND!" Shawn K. shouts, getting Hollywood's attention. "How dare you dump tar on my Radia! Now if you know what's good for you, you'll drop that bucket of hot water, right now."

"And what if I don't?!" Hollywood asked, not sounding so threatened.

"Then I'll report you to the local enforcers and have you arrested." Shawn replied, picking up a phone.

After a moment or two, Hollywood just shrugs and says, "Fine. I'll drop it." But instead of really dropping it, he instead dumps it all over Radia as she screamed in pain. Much to Shawn K.'s horror, boy was he mad now.

"Now you've done it!" Shawn said, making a launch towards Hollywood to attack, but the villain however clotheslines Shawn K. down to the floor.

"I think my work is done for now, I'll be on my way." Hollywood said as he leaps towards the window, but before he leaves. He tells Shawn K this little warning, "But know this. I have only just begun, so if you thought this was my worst I could commit. Then you haven't seen what else I'm gonna do to you and Radia next." And with that, he jumps out the window, taking his leave.

As for Shawn, he ran over to a sobbing and frightened Radia, "It'll be alright now Radia, he's gone now."

"I'm scared." She whimpered as she hugged him tightly.

Before Shawn could comfort her more, Peter walked into the hotel, "I have returned... did I miss something?" He asked when he saw the couple. But noticed Shawn cuddling up to a tarred and very burned Radia, who was whimpering with fear. Shawn then looked up at Peter, "Not now Peter. Can't you tell we need a moment to ourselves?!"

The boy just shrugged, "Okay then. I'll leave you lovebirds be..." With that, he closed the door as he left. Shawn then turned back to Radia, "It'll be okay Radia, Hollywood Shawn won't harm you anymore. I'll make certain that nothing else bad happens to you at all." He told her.

Radia smiled a little, but then sighed, "Some anniversary this is turning out to be..."

"A rough start, I know. But I promise it'll get better."

Radia looked at him, and puckered her lips a little for a kiss. It looked like she was going to give him a kiss, but suddenly.

Sploosh!

They were hit by water!

They then heard laughing coming from the window. And Shawn just sighed in frustration as he went and shuts the window.

It was only to get better from here... hopefully...

 **MC: Looks like Hollywood Shawn won the 1st round, but ol' Shawn K. is not going to let that villain ruin the anniversary trip for them. Hopefully things will get better for them from here. So anywho, thank you all for reading this chapter, and will see you all next chapter. And please don't forget to leave your review below.**


	7. Chapter 6: Reunited once again Part 1

**Aloha, everyone!**

 **MC: Well, here we go with yet another chapter.**

 **In this chapter, this is where everyone finally comes together!**

 **MC: Yep! So this oughta get interesting fast.**

 **Yeah, but before we begin, I would like to address a review for the story...**

 **DisneyGirl10, when you mentioned the bad guys always wanting the girl, you're sort of right. However, in Blake's case, he doesn't 'want' Izzy to himself. The thing about his character that I never spoke about was that he will often flirt with ANY girl.**

 **MC: That much is true.**

 **Yeah, so he doesn't exactly like her. Heck, Blake wouldn't dare associate with anyone who's friends with Jake.**

 **MC: Ain't it the truth!**

 **Yep. So, with that said, let's get on with the show!**

 **PS: To the one who asked about how many chapters this story will have, it'll have twenty one, leading up to the first day of summer.**

 **MC: And remember, me and Nellie only own our OCs, that's all.**

Chapter 6: Reunited once again Part 1

So there they were, Jake and Izzy. Sitting together on the beach, watching a beautiful sunset occurring over a beautiful blue ocean. Cubby was nearby, making a sand castle with Skully.

At the same time, Willow was counting the seashells she found while walking. Sofia, Amber, and James were walking together, as Sofia admired the magic shell. Peter was flying around, with Shawn and Radia holding hands and walking together.

In all, everyone was having a very good time.

Little did they know, was that they were all about to run into each other... literally.

But how you may ask?

Well... they just ran into each other, when they weren't looking where they were doing. Soon enough, everyone was on top of each other like a dog pile. And it all began when Peter saw Jake and his crew, "Jake!"

Jake looked at Peter and smiled, "Peter?" He then noticed the royals, "Sofia?"

"Willow!" Sofia spoke, surprised to see the princess.

"Shawn! Radia!" Willow exclaimed.

"Peter!" Amber squealed with excitement.

Jake had to chuckled, "Wow. I didn't know you were here." he said to Peter

"I didn't know you were here..." Sofia said to Jake.

"I sure didn't know you were here." Willow said to Shawn.

"Neither did I." He replied.

After a few moments of silence, everyone laughed, happy to see each other. Amber was especially happy to see Peter as she began to hug him tightly, causing Peter to start turning a little blue by the face.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Jake asked.

"Our family decided to take a vacation." Sofia explained.

"I decided to come to a place I've never been before." Willow added.

"We came here to celebrate our anniversary." Shawn explained while holding hands with Radia. That's when Jake said, "That's great! My mateys and I found a invitation to this island."

Sofia gasped, "We got an invitation too!"

"So did I!" Willow added.

"Me too." Shawn said.

"The flyer just flew up to Pirate Island..." Jake explained.

"I found one in the dining room." Sofia said.

"Mine just flew through the window today." Willow added.

"And I found mine coming through my bedroom window as well." Shawn explained as well.

Radia looked at her boyfriend, "And when was that?"

That's when Shawn realized what he had just said, and started to chuckle nervously. As for Peter, he just face palmed, knowing that this was not going to end well, even if he tried to save Shawn's hide. Radia's face slowly started to show signs of becoming a glare, "Shawn K... is there something you want to tell me...?"

"Um.. well. I.."

"When did you find that invitation? Tell me!"

"Two weeks ago.."

Radia's expression then softened a bit, "Oh... two weeks ago... or TODAY?! When you forgot our anniversary, and you found that invitation that flew in through an open window, and tried to cover your little mistake!"

Soon Peter, realizing there was no way out for Shawn. Spoke up for him and explains everything to Radia, "Listen, Radia. before you murder him, yes, Shawn did forget about your anniversary, but he tried to find a way to get you a present at the last minute. Enter the invitation that flew through the window. Once Shawn saw it, he found out the perfect gift for you, and now here we are on a vacation island... okay, _now_ you can murder him."

"PETER!" Shawn shouted.

"What?" Peter asked innocently.

Suddenly, Radia grabbed Shawn by the throat, "Listen, Shawn. I am not gullible... and I am not stupid either... did you really think I wouldn't figure out that you forgot our anniversary? I knew right from the start when you hesitated when I first brought. I knew something was up. I know you're a goofy guy, but this is unacceptable. I'm grateful for this trip, I really am, but the thought that you put this all together at the last minute, thinking I would be impressed... ugh. I... I can't even look at you right now."

She then let him go and turned away from him. And now that left Shawn completely disgusted with himself, "Me and my big fat mouth..."

"I need sometime to myself... sorry, Shawn. But for now... it's over..." Radia said slowly.

With that, she started to walk away... leaving behind a heartbroken and disgusted Shawn K. Everyone watched Radia walk on, and then looked as Shawn... something different was about him now. "Shawn... are you alright?" Willow asked.

"Buddy...?" Peter asked, putting a hand on his shoulder... only for Shawn to smack it off. "I need to be alone Peter.." Shawn told him before running off too.

As for the others, they looked at each other in worry. "Um... us girls should go and talk to Radia. You boys go and talk to Shawn." Willow suggested.

Everyone agreed, as later on, the boys, after looking for a while, finally find Shawn, locking himself in his hotel room, refusing to let anyone in. "Shawn! Come on out! We wanna talk to you!" Peter said as he knocked on the door.

But no answer.

Peter just shrugged, "Okay... suit yourself!"

With that, he took out his dagger and began to pick the lock... and it worked, allowing the guys to go inside the room, where they find Shawn lying on the bed. "Shawn, look. I know it looks bad. But Radia's just a little upset right now. Give her some time to cool off, and she's forgive you." Peter told him.

But he did not answer at all.

"Uh... Shawn?"

Still no response.

"Is he okay...?" Cubby asked.

The all star was face down, but when Peter turned him over, he looked horrible. "Shawn...?" Jake spoke up.

POW!

What happened?

Wanting to be alone, Shawn shockingly punched Jake away. The other boys gasped as the pirate boy fell to the floor. Peter then glared at Shawn, "What was that for?!"

"Please go.." The all star whispered.

"But Shawn-"

Seconds later, everybody gets thrown out of the room as the door shuts tight. And the guys didn't receive a soft landing from that, but Jake suffered the worst as when Shawn threw him. He ended up hitting the wall. "Ow..."

Peter just sighed as he got up and knocked on the door again, "Shawn! Come on! You can't sulk for the rest of your life over this. But all he heard from in there was sad moans.

"May I be of assistance?"

The boys then looked to see Maylea walking towards them. Though this was their first time seeing her, "Ahoy, fair maiden." Jake greeted as he took the girls hand and kissed it. Maylea smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you boys. Tell me, what's the problem?"

That's when Peter began to explain, "Radia practically dumped Shawn K, and now he's refusing to come out of the room. Or even listen to us."

Knowing that this sounded pretty serious, and this Shawn K. needed some cheering up, Maylea spoke up again and says, "Maybe I can help." The boys looked at her with confusion, what did she have in mind to help the cartoon all star out of this predicament. But knowing that anything they could try that would help at this point is there only option, Peter replies. "Sure, I don't see why not."

And so Maylea walks up to Shawn K.'s door and knocks on it, "Mr. Shawn K.?!" She called.

"Whoever it is, please come back later please.. I really need to be alone.." Shawn said.

"I know.. But your friends told me about how you were dumped hard by Radia." She remarked, as from inside the room. Shawn cringed upon hearing that statement again. "But you know, these kind of things never tend to last forever. There is a way that you can be able to work all of this out with her."

Hearing that actually made Shawn look up at the door, sounding a little interested now with what she had to say.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, if you really want to patch things up. You'll have to go meet with her and express on how sorry you truly are for whatever you did that made her very upset. And I'm sure that'll she'll accept you back. What do you say?"

The guys just stood there, hoping that Shawn would respond to what she had to say. As for the all star, he was taking a moment to think over what she said to him. After a couple minutes of thinking and waiting, Shawn stood up as he went to the door and opens it up, staring down at everyone.

"Okay.. I'll give it a shot."

Maylea smiled as the guys cheered, knowing that Shawn's willing to patch things up with Radia. And it was all thanks to young Maylea and her thoughtful words, as Peter says to her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. I was glad to help out."

So with that, Maylea makes her leave, knowing that her duty around here is finished. But now she had another matter to tend too and help out with fixing.

 **MC: Poor Shawn K... he sure did take that dumping hard, but Maylea, being the sweet girl she is really helped cheer him up a little and try to get him to patch things up with Radia. Speaking of whom, in the next chapter will be checking in with her and see how she's holding up, along with the other girls. So until then readers, don't forget to leave your review below. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7: Reunited once again Part 2

**MC: Hello everyone. Now as you can well guess, it's just me for now. My friend had some important things to take care of today, so she has entrusted me with presenting this next chapter to you all. And in this chapter, will be checking in with the girls and Radia. Plus afterwards, we may be expecting a montage. But for now, let's go ahead into this chapter and do this! But remember, I only own my OCs in this, and Nellie owns her OCs. Thank you!**

Chapter 7: Reunited once again Part 2

We currently find the girls, just outside the hotel resort as Radia was sitting down on a bench, still feeling rather heartbroken upon knowing Shawn K. had forgotten their anniversary. And at the moment, we can see Willow trying to cheer Radia up.

"It'll be okay Radia, these sort of things happen from time to time. I'm sure he didn't mean to forget your anniversary." Willow told her.

But Radia just remained silent, not wanting to even think about the all star right now as tears slowly flowed from down her cheeks. Willow just sighed as she continued to comfort her friend. As for the other girls, they were watching on, feeling very bad for Radia as well.

"Poor Radia.. I wish there was something we could do to help her." Sofia said.

"Well, I guess if Shawn hadn't forgotten about their anniversary, I don't think she would have to deal with this problem right now." Amber commented, earning a glare from her sister.

As for Izzy, she just looked on watching Willow try to comfort and cheer Radia up, but to no avail. "Yay hey no way.. How are we going ton be able to cheer her up?"

"Maybe I could help."

The girls jumped a little hearing a voice from out of nowhere, that's when they looked and saw Maylea standing there. Much to Amber's delight, "Maylea!" She immediately jumps in and gives her a big hug. "Am I happy to see you." Maylea however began to lose some oxygen due to how tight the hug was. "Uh.. Amber.. I can't.. breathe.."

Amber soon realized what she meant as she releases her hug, allowing Maylea to get some air back in her lungs. "Thanks... "

"Everyone. This is the girl that saved my life when I fell in the water earlier." Amber explained.

"Maylea, it's so good to see you again..." Willow said with a smile.

Maylea smiled back too, feeling the same way, "You too... uh, Miss Radia. If you would listen for a moment... I want to let you know that Mr. Shawn K... has something he would like to say to you..."

With that, Shawn K. would suddenly walk in, still feeling a bit down as he eyed Radia. "Uh.. Hello.."

"Hi..." Was all Radia said to him as she stared at him.

"Look.. I understand that me forgetting about our anniversary hurt you a lot. And believe me I already feel bad enough for forgetting about it, and I just want you to know how really sorry I am about that. If you give me another chance, I promise to do whatever I can to make things right and make up the trouble I may have caused. Plus, I just don't know where I would be without you by my side."

Radia stared at him for a few moments... and then...

 _ **Radia: If you want to keep me**_

 _ **You gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder**_

 _ **If you really want me**_

 _ **You gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder...**_

Shawn actually recognized that song, it was the one that they sang back on Valentine's Day. He smiled at her as he tried to give her a kiss, but she put her hand up, "Look. Even though you hurt me a little... you did arrange this wonderful trip just for me... and I'm grateful for that, Shawn. I'm not ready to get back together yet... since I'm still a little miffed... but in time... we will be together again."

It wasn't much, but Shawn was willing to accept that. "Okay then.."

With that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, as everyone around them smiled, at least that whole ordeal was finally taken care of.

Willow looked up at the sky, and saw that it was night, "Well, it's getting late. I'd say we all get some sleep, and tomorrow, we can all have fun together!"

Everyone agreed, as they went their separate ways to their hotel rooms to get a good nights sleep.

The next day...

Everyone would go on to having a very fun, exciting, and funny day on the island. And it would start at the beach!

And on the beach we can see everybody doing all kinds of fun activities. First off we currently find Princess Willow and Maylea walking along the sandy beaches, looking for some shells to collect in hopes of making some new beautiful shell necklaces.

With Amber, she was currently sitting on the beach towel still as she watched Sofia and Izzy making sand castles together, but as Cubby made a portion of it. Parts of it crumbles down, however the two just laughed knowing how much their having.

In the ocean, we find Peter and Jake surfing on the waves and having fun. Then all of a sudden they see James coming into the scene as he jumps into the water. Then immediately starts to splash everyone, as it soon turned into a splashing war.

Finally, as for Radia. She was just walking along the seaside, breathing in the fresh air of a nice summers day, while we find Shawn K. lying down under an umbrella, also enjoying the day that the beach had to off them.

Next, the friends were getting lunch at the food bar, where while the girls ordered nice and healthy salads, the boys ordered the usual burgers and fries that they had offer.

Later on, they met up at a water park just near the heart of the island. James, being reckless, accidentally ends up getting Amber wet, much to her anger as she chased her twin around the park. As for the others, they were just having fun, sliding down the water slide, going on water rides. Just a watery time.

At the evening time, we find our friends standing on a bridge above a river in the forest. They all looked down at the reflection of the sunset.

"The sunset is just so beautiful when you look at it from a river..." Sofia said softly.

Maylea nodded, "I know... it's always like that in Halakuna..."

Shawn smiled as he put his arm around Radia, who smiled back in return. "This sure was a great day, wasn't it?" He asked her. She just nodded. That's when Sofia turned towards Maylea, holding that shell, "Oh, um, Maylea... for saving my sister yesterday... I wanna reward you with this shell. I think you've earned it."

Maylea smiled as she took the shell, "Sofia. You are a most courage girl to willingly give up this magic shell."

Magic?

"That shell is magic?" Willow asked.

The Halakuna native nodded, "Yes, this shell is the main symbol of this island. It rests inside our great volcano. I'm the island's protector of it. It had gotten lost some time ago, after a mysterious woman tried to take it. It had fallen into the ocean... but you, Sofia. You found it, and only a true princess... or person, would have to be ever so willing to return it to the volcano."

Knowing this made Sofia very happy, as Maylea hugged her, "Thank you so much... and you shall be greatly rewarded. We're going to have a luau tonight in your honor... and you all are invited."

This made everybody cheer with excitement. A luau! Now that had to be fun.

"There's gonna be food, entertainment, plus some special guest that say they are... um, cartoony, is that the word?" Maylea explained.

Shawn smiled when she said that, apparently knowing who she is referring too. "Yep!" he said.

As for everybody else, they knew one thing for sure. This was bound to be an awesome luau party.

 **Cool! A luau. And I made it just in time.**

 **MC: You sure did.**

 **Next chapter will focus on the luau, as we get some cartoon cameos... and strange things will occur.**

 **MC: What do you mean?**

 **Oh... you'll see. Well, that's it for this chapter, folks. We'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 8: Loony Luau

**Aloha again, friends!**

 **MC: Hello!**

 **Time for yet another chapter of this fantastic story.**

 **MC: That's right.**

 **This is where the luau takes place. And you should expect a lot of cartoon cameos.**

 **MC: Awesome!**

 **So, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC's. Same goes for MC.**

Chapter 8: Luau

At night on the beach, everyone was coming together, getting set for a luau. And right now, it was already fun. There were games such as limbo, hide and seek, and other Halakuna like ideas.

Dinner was served, and at various tables. We would find our friends there enjoying the food. They were listening to Scooby Doo, who was on stage, telling a story.

"'Rook out, it's a rhost.' A ravler raid." Scooby read.

As this went on, Jake leaned over to Izzy to told her, "He's a good story teller."

Izzy nodded. Though Amber had to disagree, "I don't see why they let a dog narrate. I can barely understand what he's saying." She whispered.

"I think he's really good at it." Sofia whispered back.

Meanwhile, Shawn and Radia were sitting together, but Radia was paying more attention to Scooby then Shawn, much to the all star's annoyance, but then wanted to ask her something. But as he tried though, she kept getting distracted.

With Peter, he was also listening to the story, while chugging down a nice cool smoothie. But was feeling a little careless at the moment...

Soon, Scooby had finished his story, "Rank you."

The dog jumped down from the stage as everyone clapped, and joined his friend and owner, Shaggy Rogers at a table. "Like, great job up there Scoob." He said.

That's when Maylea walked up to the stage for an announcement, "May I have everyone's attention... I would like to proudly say, that the magic conch shell is in safe hands once again, all because of one special princess..."

A spotlight suddenly lights up, shining down on Sofia, who blushed. Maylea continued to speak, and this luau is dedicated in her honor. So let's give her a big round of applause!"

Everyone soon began to applaud for her, as the princess began to feel appreciated. "I just wanted to acknowledge her for her couragous act... now, on with the festivities.

Next for the entertainment, and on stage... at least from backstage anyway, we can see three certain boys training on a unicycle. But what was their act? Apparently it would involve some sort of extreme stunt.

Back in the audience, while no one was looking, they didn't notice a certain evil pirate boy hidden within, And he was keeping his eyes on our group of friends, and more likely... the shell that Maylea's holding. But he wasn't the only one spying on our friends.

What he didn't know, was that the mysterious woman from before was watching as well. Eyeing mostly on the magic shell, "With that shell... all of Halakuna will fear me with what I can do..." She whispered to herself.

But she wasn't the only one along with the evil pirate spying on our friends either. This other person, who shall remain unknown for now... is someone people would fear. But why you may ask? Well, you'll find out later.

But however, along with these three villains, another was watching our friends as well. Hollywood Shawn had his eyes mostly on Radia, "Oh my sweet Radia, you deserve so much better. And I'm the only one that can pro-" He started to say before he got interrupted by someone burping. "As I was saying.. You deserve so much bett-"

But once again, he gets interrupted by the same burp, much to his annoyance. "Will you knock that off?!" He shouted towards his ally who was Homer Simpson, drinking beer. Who ended up getting startled and accidentally splashes a bit of beer on the boy next to him named Mokuba.

"So how exactly are you gonna get her? Like, isn't she already taken?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh how quick you forget, Shawn K. spilled some beans yesterday, and now their relationship is a bit rocky. So all we have to do now is pull off a sick stunt, and make Shawn K. take the blame. Then I'll be able to convince Radia to not only be with me, but join the revolution of The New Cartoon Order."

Homer and Makuba stared at Hollywood for a moment, but then laughed, "Really? You're gonna try and let a _girl_ join our group?" Mokuba asked between laughs.

"Man, that is completely stupid! They'd girl up the groups name." Homer added.

Hollywood glared at both of them, removing his shades and revealing his cold blue eyes. Causing the two to stop laughing, and stayed silent. "That's better." Hollywood said, putting his shades back on.

Back on the stage, Maylea made another announcement, "Okay! Time for some music. I would introduce these talented women, but they requested to make their introduction themselves!"

That's when smoke appeared on the stage, and the heard a girls voice, "Good evening, Halakuna... hit it, sisters!"

As the smoke cleared, we could see three girls on stage. One girl was on drums, another was on keyboard, and the third (the lead singer) was on a guitar, with her back turned. Shaggy and Scooby recognized them immediately.

It was... The Hex Girls!

The lead singer, Thorn, turned towards the crowd as she began to play her instrument and sing.

 **I'm gonna cast a spell on you**

 **You're gonna do what I want you to**

 **Mix it up here in my little bowl**

 **Say few words, and you'll lose control**

 **I'm a Hex Girl!**

 **And I'm gonna put a spell on you.**

Everybody was really rocking along with that jammin' song. Radia smiled as she turned towards Shawn, "Isn't this is wonderful song?" She asked him.

However, Shawn didn't hear her question, for he was too focused on the song... and more notably, the person singing it. You see, Shawn has a history with Thorn.

Considering how these two were once good friends many years ago. Long before Shawn met Radia.

In fact, the two even had a week long relationship going on, before realizing that it wouldn't work out. Since he was an all star, and she was a rock star.

As the band performed, it started to get a little windy, but why?

Willow was the first to notice it, "My. What a breeze?"

Apparently the wind was coming from the sky... was it about to storm? She didn't see any clouds. What was happening?

Suddenly, from literally out of nowhere, there was a sound... a sound of what seemed like roaring. And it didn't sound very friendly. Next, the fire that lit up the beach went out.

Drawing in some panic from the people in attendance.

Next thing you know, disaster was about to strike, caused by multiple evil forces. As lightning began to strike, and thunder boomed. Little did everyone know, was that the force of evil was about to commence their attack, as the waves became bigger on the ocean.

It was turning into a massive tidal wave. A tsunami! And it was heading straight for the luau party, and fast. Everyone began to panic as they ran off to escape the death waves. Shawn took it it upon himself to protect Radia, but then he saw that Thorn was in trouble... he decided to save her as well.

As for Willow, she decided to take matters into her own hands as she took out her wand and began to bend the water, sending it back to the ocean... much to the relief of the people. It was a good thing Willow was a water bender. Ice and snow wasn't her only specialty.

"Yo ho, way to go, Willow!" Jake said as he walked over to her.

The princess blushed, "Oh, stop it. You're making me blush."

"But you saved us all from drowning." Sofia added.

"I had to..."

Maylea smiled as she walked over to Willow, "And yet again, our island is safe because of a second courage princess!" She announced.

People began to clap for the princess, as she giggled and curtsied. That's when the Hex Girls came over, "Nice work, princess." Thorn told her. Willow smiled, as Shawn then came over, which Thorn noticed, "Shawn K... we meet again."

"Hi Thorn."

"It's been a long time since we... parted."

Indeed it has as Shawn remembered all those years ago, back when he and Thorn were a couple (No not a married couple) they traveled to many cities together during each of The Hex Girls concerts. All was going very well, until one day. The two decided to part ways, still on good terms though. But considering how Shawn K. had been offered a contract to a once in a lifetime dream job, this was something he couldn't pass up.

"Do you think will ever meet again Shawn?" Thorn asked Shawn.

"I'm sure we will. Cause no matter where we are, no matter how far apart we may be, I'm sure that in the end. You and I will meet up yet again." Shawn replied.

After saying that, he bid farewell to Thorn before walking off into the unknown, just as we return to reality. With Radia staring at him, "Is there something I don't know about you two?" She asked.

That's when Thorn began to explain, "Well, let's just say... Shawn and I have a week long history together..."

Her friends, Dusk and Luna were surprised to hear this, "You went out with the cartoon all star?" Dusk asked.

"And didn't even tell us?" Luna added.

"It was only a mere fling... plus it didn't really work out." Was Thorn's reply.

As for Radia, she looked back at her boyfriend, "Shawn, I thought Pamela was the only other girlfriend you had before."

"So my mind was a little cloggy back then."

The woman just smiled as she kissed him on the lips, which Hollywood has noticed secretly. And he just cringed in disgust, "Oh that idiot." He then looked at Radia and chuckled evilly, "No matter, cause by tomorrow. Not only will she leave Shawn, but she will make a fine new member of the NCO. And that goes for the rest of this island."

Blake was also watching in secret... as he held the shell in his hands, smirking. Apparently, when that wave hit everything, Blake managed to grab hold of the shell.

"As of tomorrow, this shell will be put up to some good use."

 **Uh oh...**

 **MC: Evil is on the move.**

 **Right... and this chapter was shorter than intended. A lot was going on today for the both of us, and we apologize for making you wait all day long.**

 **MC: Yeah..**

 **But next chapter we'll get some Dark Pirate trouble. But until then, we'll see you guys later. And as usual, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

 **PS: Happy National Best Friends Day!**


	10. Chapter 9: Shell troubles

**Howdy, partners! Time for chapter nine of VI!**

 **MC: Yep, but before we begin. There's a little notice we have to give you all.**

 **Wait. There is?**

 **MC:We were talking about it earlier today, remember?**

 **Oh...**

 **MC: Yeah. Cause apparently I'll be occupied for most of the day with more personal stuff, so when that moment comes. I'll leave it up to Nellie to finish the rest of the chapter on her own.**

 **Uh, yeah. Right... so, on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: You know it already...**

Chapter 9: Shell troubles

Blake grinned as he showed Lizzy and Charlie the magic shell he had snatched up. They were both amazed by the shine of it, who knows what this thing could do?

"So, you're planning to use a shell to summon a great demon that lives on this island?" Lizzy asked.

"And you're planning to use said beast to conquer Never Land?" Charlie also added.

The evil pirate boy nodded, "Exactly."

"But what if that girl comes looking for it again?"

"Oh, we'll make certain that she doesn't."

As he stared at the gleaming shell, he suddenly got a most devious idea. And judging from how he chuckled, it sounded very dark...

Meanwhile, Peter, Willow, and Shawn K. were all taking a stroll on a path in the forest, just the three of them. Completely unaware that their being followed. "So, Shawn. How are things between you and Radia?" Willow asked.

"Well, were getting there." Was his answer.

"But they love each other no matter what." Peter added teasingly.

The princess giggled a little, "Well, as long as you two are happy, then I'm happy. You know, it's a good thing I haven't seen that mean Count Drake around here."

"Yeah.. That would cause severe trouble."

"I know... besides, I believe he's on his own vacation."

"Like what?"

Willow shrugged, "I don't know. What do you think villains do while they're on vacation?" Shawn just shrugged. As the trio began to walk, Peter began to notice some things... such as the leaves blowing around, yet there was no wind or breeze. Which was very odd.

Next thing you know, the trees around them start to shake. What was going on now?

"Uh... guys..." Peter got his friends attention as they too noticed the strange things happening around them.

"What on earth is happening?" Willow spoke.

"I don't know, but I doubt it's global warming." Shawn replied.

Suddenly, the trio heard chuckling... evil chuckling. Something that sounded all too familiar to all three of them.

Peter took out his dagger for protection, "Who goes there?! Captain Hook?"

"Count Drake?" Willow asked timidly.

"Hollywood Shawn?" Shawn asked with annoyance in his tone.

That voice chuckled, "Oh, I am more than those losers!" That's when something jumped on top of a big rock, thus revealing himself... to be Blake! Jake's most hated enemy.

The trio gasped in shock as Peter stepped forward, "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Blake smirked, "Oh I have my own matters."

"My memory is a little foggy. Who is this again?" Willow asked.

Peter began to explain, "A villains..." Was all he said.

As for said villain, he began to approach our friends with a menacing grin on his face. They, in response, started to back away, but Peter and Shawn stood in front of Willow to protect her.

"Back off Blake." Shawn warned him.

But the evil boy laughed as he held up the magic shell. "Does this look familiar?!"

Willow gasped when she saw that, "That's Maylea's shell! Where did you get that?"

"Let's just say she accidentally dropped it during yesterday's near tidal wave collision incident."

but before he could even say a thing, the shell shot out a beam that struck him head first. "Ow.." Was all he said before falling over. Willow gasped in shock, as Peter drew his sword and charged at Blake, "How dare you do that to my friend?!" But the villain shot a beam at him as well, striking down Peter as well. Blake laughed evilly.

Now feeling on her own, Willow took out her wand for protection, but Blake then smacked that out of hand with the shell, leaving her completely defenseless. But now, Blake decided to have a little fun... dirty fun. However before he could even attempt to doing so, somebody grabbed him from behind. it was Peter and Shawn as they were trying to restrain him.

"Hey, let go!" He barked.

But the two just tightened their grips. As this occurred, we currently find hiding behind the bushes a familiar trio of troublemakers watching all of this unfold. And the leader smirked, "You know, I think we should help that kid out."

The other two agreed, and with that, they proceeded to pull out some cans of spray paint. Preparing to strike, "Okay, on the count of three. We jump out and take them down! Any questions?"

One of them raised their hand, And Hollywood sighed, knowing who it was. "Yeah, Homer.."

"Um, can I at least get a beer first?" Was the question. Hollywood just groaned as he signaled Mokuba to do the usual thing he does when Homer says something stupid. he gave the man a good smack on the head.

Soon, the New Cartoon Order struck!

They all leaped out of the bush, and striking down both Peter and Shawn K. as Hollywood helped Blake before he could hit the ground. Willow was shocked to see this, "What in the world? Who are you?" She asked.

Hollywood smirked, "Toots! You are looking at the New Cartoon Order! And I'm Hollywood Shawn! The leader!"

"Not to mention my annoying double!" Shawn K. spoke.

Hollywood glared at him, "Shut up!"

As for Blake, he got up and shook the othe villains hand, "Say, thanks for the help, matey,"

"My pleasure, boy... and now..." Hollywood suddenly picked up the shell, "We'll be taking this."

Blake then gasped and growled, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What do you think you're doing with that. That belongs to me!"

Willow frowned, "That shell belongs to Maylea!"

"Well, now it belongs to me! With this, I can used this to get what I want... Radia!"

Shawn K. didn't like the sound of that. "Don't even think about it, Hollywood..." He warned.

But then Blake grabbed the shell out of his hands, and held it close, "Nobody is getting this shell, but me! So all of you back off!" He snarled, starting to back away. But then, he received a devastating punch to the jaw. As Hollywood grabbed the shell, "Alright Mokuba, do what you do best. And kill him."

The twelve year old nodded as he advanced towards the pirate boy, who just smirked as he drew... what looked like a small scepter, "Take one more step... and you're dead!"

Mokuba froze in his tracks, but when it looked like Blake had an advantage, he felt something being jabbed hard in the back. But he smirked as he shot a beam from the scepter, striking Homer and knocking him out. He did the same with Mokuba, but to Blake's complete shock, the two weren't fazed at all. They were stunned at the most. Suddenly, the boy used the scepter to raise them high in the air, much to Hollywood's shock.

It looked like Blake was about to win, but if only he knew that whenever the New Cartoon Order fights, they win no matter what. But he wouldn't, nor didn't care, "I think it's time for you guys to take a swim... a nice LONG swim!"

With that, he used the scepter to fling the two far far away, until a splash was heard. Blake then pointed the scepter at Hollywood, "And if you know what's good for you, you surrender that shell to me, right now."

But Hollywood just smirked, as he instead raises his arms. And hits a swift shot to the neck, extremely hard. But Blake smirked as he was unfazed, and zapped the other villain and raise him high in the air, "I think you need a swim as well." He then flung him faraway, and in the process, got the shell back.

That wasn't so hard.

"Well, I had better get back to work... but as for you three..." He pointed his scepter towards Peter, Shawn, and Willow, and all of a sudden, they were tied up with tree vines.

They couldn't get away or break free, and what w as worse, was that they were hanging upside down from a tree. Blake chuckled at all of them, "Hope all that blood doesn't rush down to your head."

"Blake, you have to return that shell to Maylea!" Willow told him.

"And why should I?!"

"Because belongs to her, and it belongs to the volcano too."

But as expected, Blake only scoffed, "Do I care?! Nope."

Peter glared, "Of course you don't, you don't care about anything but yourself! Heck, you barely care about your own mateys."

That response earned Peter a massive slice along the face by Blake's dagger, as the boy began to protest, "Of course I care about them. Why would you even think to even asking me that?!"

Shawn had an answer to that, "Perhaps he doesn't want them getting in your way of getting what you desire most."

Blake wanted to attack. To kill all of them. But he had other things to attend to. So he just flipped the bird at them (I think you should know what this means), and left.

As for the trio, they were not only left at the tree to hang upside down, but with no way to escape, "Okay, what should we do now, boys?" Willow asked.

"There's only one other option. Call for help!" Shawn spoke.

But who knows how long it would take for help to come... and what could Blake be up the magic shell?

 **Again... we apologize for making you wait all day long for this chapter.**

 **MC: Yeah.. But thank god we got this done on time.**

 **Right... and it looks like Blake has the upperhand for now. Uh, MC, would you like to wrap this chapter up?**

 **MC: Sure. How will our three friends escape, will Blake succeed in his plan, and what kind of plan does the New Cartoon Order have in store? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Till then, later!**

 **And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 10: Tricks & Gems

**Hello everyone! Time for chapter ten of VI. This is where the big stuff begins, plus it's also the beginning of a villain story arc. But what will happen? Just wait and find out!**

 **Disclaimer: You already know this...**

Chapter 10: Tricked?

Maylea walked along the path on the island... thinking about the shell... and how it was in 'good' hands. Apparently, a boy had found her, having the shell, and told her into that he would protect the shell for her... and it would be used for a most important purpose.

At first, the young girl didn't trust him, due to how sinister he seemed, but at the same time, he looked pretty sincere as well. She he trusted him with the protection of the shell... and hoped that he wouldn't do anything to risky with it.

But boy was she wrong, unaware of the plans that boy had in mind.

As she walked, she had met up with Sofia.

"Oh, hi, Sofia. How are you today?" Maylea asked.

Sofia smiled as she replied, "Pretty good."

"That's great!"

With that, after a few moments of silence, the girls decided to walk together, "You know, I still wonder how that tsunami wave even occurred yesterday. There weren't any storm clouds out."

"The weather on Halakuna works in strange ways..." Maylea replied.

"Oh I see."

But now Sofia had another question... regarding the shell. "Say, where's the magical shell?"

Maylea smiled,"Oh it's in safe hands."

"You sure?"

"Yeah! In the hands of a kind but mysterious boy I met fairly recently. His name I can't remember, but he kinda looks like you friend, Jake."

Upon hearing that last bit of what Maylea said, Sofia stopped in her tracks, "Someone that looks like Jake?"

"Yeah. Black hair, green eyes, dresses like a pirate. Almost a carbon copy."

Uh oh.

Sofia knew exactly who she was talking about, "Uh, Maylea. About that boy.. I don't know how to explain this. Bu. he's actually Jake's evil double named Blake."

"Evil? That's kinda pushing it. He's strange... but not evil..."

At that moment, Sofia saw no point in trying to convince Maylea. She wouldn't believe her. But something had to be done...

So, instead of trying to convince her, Sofia just nodded. Meanwhile, after talking with Maylea some more, Sofia rushed back to her friends to tell them the problem. They all met in the hotel's cafe, where Sofia discussed it. Once she finished explaining, everyone was deeply shocked, especially Willow, "So Blake must have tricked her!"

"Sofia, why didn't you try to tell her who he is?" Amber asked.

The younger princess frowned, "I kinda did... but I didn't go further because I knew she wouldn't have believed me."

Shawn K. spoke up, "So, what are we going to do?"

"We have to get the shell back from Blake, before he uses it for any bad purposes." Jake answered.

Everyone agreed, as they went off to find the evil pirate boy. They decided to split up and search in threes. The pirate crew, the royals, and the fly boy, all star, and sorceress princess together. AKA The usual original grouping.

With the pirates, they found themselves on a dirt path, "Jake... what do you think Blake is planning to do with the magic shell?" Cubby asked.

"I don't fully know, but my best guess is something evil."

"Well, of course. It's Blake, leader of the Dark Pirates..." Izzy replied. "Peter said that he saw Blake using some sort of scepter... maybe it as something to do with that shell."

Suddenly Cubby spots something, "Hey mateys, check this out." He then picks up what looked like a gem of some sort.

"Whoa, a gem!" Jake spoke.

"Do you think it could be magical?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe." Jake then took the gem and put it in his vest pocket. Soon they continued down the dirt path, hoping to find Blake. Meanwhile with the royals, While Sofia and Amber were looking around, James on the other hand was goofing around, wanting to have a little fun.

But the girls payed no attention to him at all as they continued to search, "I hope Blake doesn't hurt that gorgeous shell!" Amber said with worry. "It's simply a treasure."

Sofia nodded in agreement, "I know... and if Blake plans to use that for evil, then we're in big trouble."

That's when James walked up to them, holding something, "Hey, check out this gem I found."

The two princesses looked and saw the gem in James's hand. It looks like the same one Jake and his crew found. Only of a different color this time, "That's pretty..." Amber said.

"Maybe it's a clue..." Sofia added.

But is it truly a clue.

As this was going on, we catch up with the fly boy, all star, and magic princess trio. As they were all reaching the end of their trail by this point, but had no luck in finding the Dark Pirates.

"No luck.."

"Well, he can't be too hard too miss, he looks just like Jake..."

"Well we'll need to find a way to speed the process up. And I suggest each of us split up again in three separate directions, hopefully. We should be able to cover more ground, and possibly find Blake too. Peter, you search parts of the island high above. Willow, you take the right side of this portion of the island, while I take the left portion. If you find anything, just give a signal."

Both Peter and Willow nodded as the threesome travel in three separate directions, with Peter. He searched many other portions of the islands, hoping to find Blake. He searched the highest palm trees, the thickest portion of the woods, and even around the volcano ground level areas. But he found no sign of the Dark Pirate at all. He just sighed in frustration, but still kept looking.

With Willow, she was journeying down her path inside the jungle, passing by many exotic island creatures like birds, frogs, snakes, and heck, even lions! But just like Peter, she had no luck at all finding Blake or any clues that he could have left behind. "This is a lot harder than I thought.." She moans to herself at first, before she continues searching.

With Shawn K. we find him on the tallest tree branches, searching for any signs of the Dark Pirate, but he too was having a lot of trouble. "He's got to be around somewhere." He said as he slid back down, once reaching the ground. he noticed something shiny on the ground, he picks it up. And notices it's a gem. Same one as the royals and pirate crew found.

"What's this? A clue of some sorts?!" He asked to himself, looking at the gem.

Whatever it is he just had to show it too the others. So sometime later, after giving the signal. The trio reunite as Shawn showed them what they found, and at this point of time. The groups would re-unite as one, after they all ending up making it back to the seaside beach of the island.

"Did you guys have any luck of finding Blake?" Peter asked everyone.

"Afraid not." Sofia answered. "We've looked all over, but he just wasn't around."

"Same here.." Jake groaned, as he dug into his pocket and pulls out a gem he found earlier. "But I did find this while we were looking."

The others were in awe as Amber said, "Hey, that looks like the one that we found." She then pulled out the same exact gem, as did Shawn K when he said. "Same here."Now this was very mysterious, three same exact gems found by these three groups. This had to lead to something, but the question is what though?!

Just as they were thinking, Cubby suddenly noticed Maylea walking towards them. "Mateys, here comes Maylea." He told everyone, getting their attention and noticing Maylea approaching as they hid their gems. Just as she greeted them all.

"Hi everybody, what are you all up too?" She asked them politely.

"Not a whole lot, though we are trying to find Blake." James said, though ended up earning an elbow bump from Amber in the gut. The prince just groaned, rubbing his gut. "What?!"

"Oh, you know I did wonder where he has been. I just wanted to see how he's taking good care of the magic shell."

"Well, about that Maylea. There's something you have to know." Jake said to her, explaining something. "Regarding the shell, he's not planning to use it for good cares. He's got evil plans in mind for it, considering he's my evil double. And if we don't find him and take the shell back soon, he'll use it to do something horrifying, it might end up destroying this entire island."

Maylea just looked at them for a moment, but began to chuckle a little. Thinking this was just a joke. "Oh come on now, there's just no way he could be able to pull off something like that. Plus he did say he would take good care of it, so I trust him completely."

So with that, she proceeds to walk off, leaving everyone extremely worried. "You see what I mean, she just won't believe us about Blake." Sofia said.

"Well maybe she might not believe us now, but hopefully we can give her some ideas with the gems we found." Shawn said as went to get it out of his pocket, but found it to be empty, much to his shock. "Wait a sec... the gem, it's not in my pocket!"

This suddenly shocked the others as Amber checked if she still had hers, but she didn't. Same went for Jake when he checked every pocket among him, they were all empty. This could only mean one thing, they were stolen.

"Aw coconuts! Who could have taken them?!" Cubby asked, sounding very scared.

"I'll bet ya Blake had something to do with this." Peter answered.

The others quickly agreed as Willow said, "Now we have another reason to finding him. Come on, we better keep looking!" Soon they all ran off to continue searching for Blake. While unknown to them, the hooded women was nearby, and she had in her hands the three gems that our friends though were stolen by Blake.

"Such fools, they've falsely accused someone else of stealing something I have stolen." She said before chuckling darkly. "Gems of Halakuna... awaken the creatures of possession..."

 **Uh oh...**

 **MC: I think we're in for some trouble here.**

 **Yep! Major trouble, this is where the villain story arc begins.**

 **MC: Starting with the mysterious hooded women. So best be prepared.**

 **And we'll see you guys later tomorrow with the next chapter! And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 11: Possessed

**(MC and I are tied up together in the background, as the Mysterious woman appears on screen.**

 **Woman: Greetings, my children. Welcome to the next chapter of this... story. Where I shall host today.**

 **MC: *Muffles***

 **Woman: However, this shall be the only chapter I host.**

 **Thank god...**

 **Woman: And I advice you two to be silent as we read. Now, on with the chapter! And these two writers only own their people and not the people from other stories.**

Chapter 11: Possessed

The Dark Pirates were on the beach, as Blake was reading a book about the secrets of the island, "What is it about this island that's had you so interested?" Lizzy had to ask.

"You'll find out soon enough Lizzy. Just be patient." Was the leaders answer.

"You better hope those do gooders don't try and stop you." Charlie spoke.

Blake looked at his scepter and chuckles, "Don't worry about that, I've got that part covered." But then, the three noticed it had gotten darker, and realized that they were covered by shadows... nine shadows.

That could only mean one thing as he groaned in annoyance. He looked up, and saw what he expected to see. His enemy Jake, along with his friends glaring him down. The evil pirate first closed the book he was reading, told his friends to leave for a minute, and then stood up as he faced his enemies. "What exactly are you all doing here?!" He asked.

"Well, we were here to have a nice vacation." Willow answered.

Jake then stood forward, "But you're starting to ruin it for us!"

"By stealing the magic shell!" Sofia added.

"And stealing the gems we found in the jungle." Shawn also added.

Blake had to raise an eyebrow when the all star mentioned something about gems, "What are you talking about?" He asked. Everyone gave him dull looks, "You know. Pretty gems." Amber told him, "One minute we found one each. There were three of them, and the next moment, they were gone!"

Blake now looked confused, "I don't remember stealing any gems. I didn't even know there were some around."

Peter and Shawn then grabbed the boy and held him up high, "Don't you lie to us, Blake!" Peter warned.

Shawn nodded, "We know you stole them for us, so hand them over."

Blake growled as he kicked both of them where the sun don't shine, causing them to release him as he glared at all of them, "I did not take any gems of yours. You can check me, search me, and even strip me naked, and you still wouldn't find it!"

Five minutes later...

Blake was found, just as he said. And right now, he was in the sand, stripped down to his underwear. But... they didn't find any gems at all. "I guess Blake is innocent..." Willow comfirmed.

But the others had to a disagree as Jake spoke up, "Either he's got them stashed in his underwear, or he buried them somewhere on this beach."

Now the villain looked offended, but what Jake said did sound like a good option. So then, to everyone's shock. Peter would actually remove the boxers...

Another five minutes later...

Peter found himself in half buried in the sand, As Blake was putting his close back on.

"You guys are completely nuts!"

Shawn had to object, "Says the boy who feels pretty psycho, trying to rule the world."

Yet another five minutes later...

Shawn was also found, but now completely buried in the sand thanks to a vicious assault by Blake. As for the bad pirate boy, he gave them all a warning. "Unless you want to end up like these , two idiots here. You better stay out of my business."

With that, he stormed off.

"I guess it wasn't Blake who stole the gems..." Willow spoke up.

"I guess not." Jake replied, however from the inside he still felt suspicious about him.

"But if it wasn't Blake... who was it then?" Izzy asked.

That's when Shawn K. spoke up after recovering. "I think I have a hunch."

Later on, the group had managed to find and confront the New Cartoon Order. Though this time they all decided to stay hidden and go undercover.

As for the NCO, we currently find them by the Hotel, having a secret meeting. Hollywood was showing his comrades a picture of Radia.

"Okay guys, we need to come up with a way to have Radia realize how selfish Shawn K. can be. Any ideas?"

Shawn K. groaned when he heard that, suddenly Mokuba spoke up, "Why don't we just take that all star, ship him to another continent, and trick Radia into believing he's dead?"

"A good idea, unfortunately there's no airport or mail box at all on this island."

"Unless we take him ourselves..."

That brought in some silence for a moment, until Homer blew a raspberry.

"That's a stupid idea."

Hollywood glared at him as he removed his shades. "Come again?"

Stupidly, Homer answered again, "Your talking about an idea coming out of a 12 year old's head who clearly not good at thinking of good plans."

Mokuba just huffed, but as for Hollywood...

Five minutes later...

We find Homer's head stuffed deep into his shirt, with his arms and legs bent. Apparently done by Mokuba who was pretty mad at the insult Homer gave him. That's when he asked Hollywood, "So are we going with my idea then?"

"Well.. I hope you can understand Mokuba. It does sound like an interesting idea, but I'm not sure where were going to keep Shawn K. hidden at for good."

"What about Antartica?"

Hollywood sighed in frustration, "That's not what I meant.. I meant finding a suitable place for Shawn K. on the island."

"Why here on the island, though? Couldn't we take him somewhere far where nobody will find him."

"Mokuba, I already made it clear. I've checked the island, and have not seen a single mail box or airport at all."

As this argument was going on, Jake felt like he was ready to explode.

But not as much as Shawn as he jumped out his hiding spot and stormed over to his evil double.

That is until the others pulled him back in before he blew their cover.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?!" Shawn whispered.

But before anybody could answer, Hollywood had already spotted them all, "We've been spied on!"

The friends tried to flee, but their path was blocked by the trio. That's when Mokuba spoke up, "Great! Now they know about our plans to get rid of the all star!"

"But what I want to know is why were you all spying on us in the first place?" Hollywood demanded.

Shawn K. stood forward as he eyed his evil double. "I think it very obvious. We've had three gems found in the jungle, and they were stolen. So it was clear that you three stole them!"

Hollywood raised an eyebrow as he removed his shades.

"Gems? What exactly are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Hollywood, I mean think about it. We had three gems, and there were three of you. So each of you must have taken a gem from each of us that had it." Peter explained as he pulled out his dagger. "So unless you want to have your NCO shirts ripped up, you better tell us where you hid them, and I mean now."

Hollywood however didn't seem intimidated by Peter's threat, even with the dagger being point up towards his face as he just chuckled, and knocks it out of his hand. But it lands on Homer's leg, as he screams out in pain. Though nobody even noticed as Hollywood spoke, "I think you don't need to worry about looking or checking us over, cause whatever your referring to involving gems. That's the one thing none of us have."

"Yeah, I mean we've been mostly hanging out here all day, thinking of a way to get back at Shawn K. But you guys just had to spy on us and ruin everything." Mokuba pouted, as he pulled out a deadly knife of his own. "And believe me, that's something worth being killed over, especially with ruining a big chance like mine." He suddenly throws the knife, sharply passing Amber who barely gets stabbed by it as it makes contact with the wall.

"That's not important right now." Willow spoke up. "What really matters is needing those gems back. Cause those are some clues we need, that we feel leads to something big happening involving Blake. We already checked him and he didn't have them. So we know it had to be you guys."

Homer suddenly shoots up to his feet and snarls at everyone, "Alright, that's enough crap out of you missy!" The others gasped, Homer cussed. "We haven't gone inside the middle of the island since we came here, and we don't even know anything about gems. As far as I'm guessing, the only ones that are making up big fat lies right now is all of you. Cause let's face it, you all make a lot of crap!"

As the argument brewed, little did they know was that in the dark shadows. There were some odd looking creatures with evil smirks watching all of this unfold. As if they were stalking, waiting to strike at the just the exact moment. Back with the argument, Jake suddenly spoke up. "Look we don't have time for this, and we're not making up lies. Can you please give us back the Gems before we take drastic measures?"

The NCO looked at each other, but then Hollywood would reply. "Like Homer said, the only ones making up lies is all of you. And especially you, considering how we always found you to be a greedy and selfish jerk who cares about nobody but yourself." As he heard him say that, this started to make Jake angry from the inside. He knew all of that was a lie, but he would snap as he heard Homer speak.

"That's the problem with kids being leaders, they make some of the worst decisions ever, they're less intelligent than grown ups, they cry when they fail, in short. Kid leaders are practically worthless and should rather rot in flames of Heck! But you Jake.. You my friend, are nothing more.. than a-" Before he could finish, Jake would lung at Homer with fury as he struck him down. Attacking him with full force and rage. Leading to Mokuba and Hollywood to try and pull him off, but the other soon got involved, and everything began to turn chaotic.

Soon as it begin to die down, Peter would pull Jake back as he told him, "Hey, that's enough! Calm down!"

"But they were insulting us, and me from the heart. I couldn't let this go on." Jake told him.

As for the NCO, they all got to their feet as Hollywood told our friends with a warning, "Okay. Consider this a warning, next time we come in contact. All of you are in for the worst beating of a lifetime." Once telling them, Hollywood Shawn, Mokuba, and Homer would make a dramatic sudden exit, disappearing in black smoke from a smoke bomb Mokuba throws to the ground. And Shawn K. just kept his glare.

"For my sake, let's hope we never run into those creeps again." Shawn K. said, "But it looks like they're pretty much clean too."

"Okay, so Blake obviously didn't take them. And the NCO didn't take them either." James recapped. "So who else do we know that could have taken them?"

Everyone tried to think that one over, but couldn't think of anybody else they know that could have stolen them. Soon Willow spoke up, "I suppose will just have to keep checking and hopefully find some answers, the last thing we would want right now is for something bad to happen." As she said that, they all heard terrifying screeches and roaring as the creatures from the dark shadows would emerge, and charge towards the group.

"AHH! Monsters!" Cubby screamed with fear, holding Izzy real tight and close.

Peter rushes over and quickly grabs his dagger, while Jake pulls out his sword, and tells the others. "Stand back everyone, will take care of them." So with that Jake and Peter make a charge towards the creatures and starts to fight of all of them. But to their surprise, a lot more of the same creatures began to appear around every part of the room, and soon began to attack everybody. There were just too many of them to even try and fight back, so the only thing they could be able and try to do is escape, but even that was no good.

As Peter and Jake each still tried to fight back, some of the creatures suddenly began to glow as they struck their hands hard into the backs of both heroes. Causing the two to start feeling a little weak, before slowly passing out. That soon also occurred the same way for the others. Once that was taken care of, they began to dragged out our out cold friends out of the hotel room, as they were completely out of sight, little did they know that they had missed Prince James, Cubby, Willow, and Sofia. Apparently they got knocked out too. But due to how crowded it was a moment ago, they were left out and accidentally forgotten. Bad for the creatures, but good for these four.

The next day...

We currently see the four walking outside the Hotel, after waking up not too long ago and realizing their friends were missing. And they had been trying to find them, but could not find them at all inside the Hotel.

"We've searched every room in the Hotel, but couldn't find any one of them." James said, "Where did those monsters take them all?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to find them fast." Sofia said, feeling completely concerned over Amber. Cubby was also feeling the same way for his mateys and Peter Pan.

"She's right, so I suggest we split up. Me and Sofia will try to find Izzy and Amber." She started to say, walking next to Sofia. "James and Cubby, you two try to find Peter, Jake, and Shawn K. Will have to cover every location on this island."

They nodded, as the two teams went in separate directions, searching for their friends that are still missing. After searching for a few hours, it seemed almost hopeless at first as we can find James and Cubby walking towards the Hotel's party area, feeling completely tired. At this point, Cubby suddenly takes a seat, feeling tired.

"It's hopeless, will never find them on an island that is so big." Cubby said, feel like wanting to give up.

James almost agreed at first, that is until he looked to his right and saw to his surprise. Shawn K., Peter, and Jake nearby. "Wait a sec, there they are!" He said as Cubby looked over and smiled with joy, immediately running up to them, and towards Jake.

"Jake, your here!" Cubby shouted with delight, hugging his matey. "I'm so happy we found you, we were afraid those monsters did something horrible to you all."

"Oh, come now Cubby. What would even make you think that?"

"Oh well-" Cubby started to say, but suddenly stopped. After noticing how Jake responded, in some sort of soft dark like tone. And he noticed the look on Jake's face, it didn't look like the same happy face he was use to seeing, it looked.. scary.

James quickly took notice of this as well, and noticed that this was the same going for both Shawn K. and Peter as the two walked up towards the boys, ever so slowly and menacing like as James asked, "Are you sure you guys are feeling okay?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact we feel.. PERFECT!" Shawn replied before shoving his fist through a huge piece of wood, breaking it completely.

"You should really join us, you'll love it." Peter added as he picks up a chair and bends it like a spoon, and throws it very far.

Both James and Cubby slowly began to back away from the three as James nervously said, "Uh gee, well. We'd love too, but I just remembered there was something important I need to do, so uh.. Catch you later!" With that said, he grabs Cubby by the arm as they both make a run for it.

"After them." Jake shouts, smashing through the table in front of them as the threesome (Apparently to being possessed) chase down James and Cubby who were running for their lives.

Meanwhile, with Willow and Sofia. They too were just returning back to the Hotel area, after having searched most of the island trying to find Izzy and Amber. But so far have not found a single trace at all.

"There has to be someplace we haven't checked yet." Sofia said, breathing heavy, practically out of breath.

Suddenly the two girls heard some music as Willow looked up and notices a nearby shack where it's coming from as she said, "Hang on. There's a little shack up ahead we haven't checked yet. They have to be in there, come on."

Sofia and Willow soon both make it to the shack, as they saw inside many other girls there in only there bikinis and such. That's when they realized it was a girls laundry room. Before they could say anything, that's when they saw up ahead Izzy standing on top of some stands, dancing.

"Izzy!" Willow said, running up to her as the young pirate girl noticed. "Oh, hey mateys."

"We're so glad we found you. But what are you doing in here?" Willow asked, then Sofia asked another question. "And is Amber in here too?"

That's when Izzy replied, "Well, I'm just having some fun. Showing everyone the Pirate Pogo. And as for Amber, haven't seen her. I'm sure wherever she is, she's doing just fine. Right mateys?" The other girls agreed with Izzy, however Sofia still felt worried.

"Well, I'm still a bit concerned. Cause I remember how Amber and the others were taken by those.. creatures." She said.

That suddenly caused Izzy and the others to stop in their tracks, and the look on Izzy's face and mood suddenly changed upon hearing Sofia's sentence. That's when she said, "Creatures you say?" Willow and Sofia nodded, though sounded a bit startled at Izzy's sudden change in tone as she jumped down to the floor and approached the two very slowly.

"You know, funny thing you said that. Cause I was told about how everyone would end up running into them. It's said to make them feel.. reborn.." Izzy said, with a dark look in her eyes.

Willow and Sofia could tell something was wrong as they tried to get away, but were blocked by the other girls. There was no way out for them, it looks like they were tapped big time. But now the question is, what's going to happen to them now?

 **Goodness, gracious!**

 **MC: What has gotten into everybody?**

 **I don't know. But I have a feeling that mystery woman had something to do with it.**

 **MC: Yeah.**

 **So, yeah, we apologize AGAIN for making you wait until the end of the day for these chapters to pop up.**

 **MC: Yeah. But it's apparent that this may be happening for a while, do to how busy things have been getting as of late.**

 **Exactly, and because of this... some of the chapters may not be uploaded on time... we hope you understand...**

 **MC: And luckily the summer is still young. So hopefully this story will be finished before Fall comes around.**

 **So, until the next chapter... we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you...**


	13. Chapter 12: Bowl of souls

**MC: Hello folks!**

 **Time for yet another chapter of this wonderful tale. This time, we find out just what happened to everyone's souls, when they got possessed by the monsters.**

 **MC: Yep.**

 **And if you've seen the 2002 Scooby Doo movie, this will all be familiar, so enjoy!**

 **MC: And remember, we only own our OCs only respectively.**

Chapter 12: Bowl of souls

James and Cubby were running for their lives as they tried to avoid Jake, Peter, and Shawn, who were all acting very strange. That's when Cubby said, "Find anywhere to hide, James?"

The prince looked around, until he spotted a big barn up ahead.

"Over there!"

The two boys soon ran straight for the barn. Once inside, James locked up the door. But as he did, someone started banging hard on the door. It was obvious that it had to be their possessed friends.

Suddenly...

SMASH!

Someone punched their hand right through the door, causing the two boys to jump with fright as we can see Jake trying to break through the door. That's when another hand punched through a nearby window, then another hand punched through another.

They were coming from all the sides, with no way of escaping. It would seem like James and Cubby were doomed. "James! Why is everybody in a bad mood?" Cubby asked fearfully.

James had to disagree, as he was grabbed by a hand from outside a window, "I don't think they're in a bad mood, more like possessed." He spoke as he escaped the hands grasp.

"How do you know?"

"It's something I read in a book once about how they acted very strange, and their eyes look very different."

Suddenly, the possessed friends manage to break through into the barn, and we're now approaching James and Cubby fast. The boys quickly jumped out of the way and ran out of the barn. But again, they continued to be chased by the possessed friends of theirs.

But then, James spotted something... motorcycles.

"Hey, check it out."

Minutes later, the two were on their own bikes, riding away from the possessed monsters. "You know, I'll be honest. I had no idea this island contained motorcycles." James told Cubby who nodded in agreement.

That's when the girls then showed up in their path, causing the boys to stop, "Oh, thank goodness! We found Izzy but something's wrong with her!" Willow told them.

"And we don't know where Amber is!" Sofia added.

"Izzy's not the only one acting strange?!" James said, pointing to behind him. The girls noticed as they soon got on the bikes, as the boys drove off to escape. Cubby soon spoke up, "How can we find out what happened to our friends? And how to get them back to normal!"

"I think I have an idea. Follow me! And girls, hold tight!" James said, pulling down on the throttle.

Another few minutes later, the four found themselves walking inside a cave, which made Cubby a little scared, due how scared he is with very dark places.

"What are we doing here?" Willow asked.

Before James could answer, they his behind a rock to see the mystery woman standing by what looked like a cauldron. It looked like she was preparing to start a ritual of some kind, but she was seemly just looking down in it, before chuckling and walking out of the room.

That's when the four kids walked towards the big bowl and looked inside.

Inside... was water... full of what looked like blue spiritual heads...

Were they... souls?

Suddenly, one of the souls started to call out for them.

"James."

The prince then looked closely into the bowl, That's when he saw inside the bowl, it was Izzy. Or at least, Izzy's soul. James reached in and pulled it out, "James, I'm so glad you all are here. Now let me go so I can return to my body." She said, "And then, you guys gotta avoid those monsters before they steal your soul and possess your body."

That's when he asked, "So that's what happened?"

Izzy nodded as he let her go, "I knew you were a hero, James!" She said as she flew away. Cubby suddenly began to chase after it, "Wait for me, Iz!"

As for James and Sofia, they looked back into the bowl, hoping to see and find Amber's soul. But instead found Peter's soul as James picked it up. "James, Sofia! Thank goodness."

"Are you okay, Peter?" Sofia asked.

"Not really. I'm a wondering soul."

"We can see that..." James replied. "But is Amber in here somewhere?"

"Uh.. well.."

"We'll find her. As for you, I'll let you go so you can get back to your body!"

With that, he releases Peter's soul as it flies out of the cave. He then reaches into the bowl again... and pulls out Shawn's soul. "Guys. Oh thank you so much, how did you find us?"

"I dunno, we get came across this cave." Was James answer.

Shawn sighed, "Listen, you guys have to get out of here while you can. Before they find you stealing souls."

James frowned, "Not until we find Amber."

"And Jake." Sofia added.

"Oh, well can you at least get me back to my body?" Shawn asked.

"Sure." James replied as he let go of the soul to fly. That was three of there friends souls found and rescued. That's when Sofia reached in and found Amber's soul.

"Put me back, Sofia." The spirit declared, "I get out of this pool myself!"

But Sofia said, "You're just a head, Amber. You need to get back to your body..."

With thag, Sofia let her sister go... and now... where was Jake?

 **Sorry this is a short chapter...**

 **MC: As you can guess, we've been wanting to keep up with the pace.**

 **Yeah... and... (sigh) I can't do this right now. I'm so stressed out. So please... just read... review, and we'll see you later...**


	14. Authors Note: Taking a Break

**Oh... um... hi, everyone.**

 **MC: Now usually we'd be here getting ready for another chapter. However this time, we come to you with some notifications and news to share.**

 **You see, this past week has been very hard for the both of us. We've been very busy with personal things.**

 **MC: She's right. Like today for instance, neither of us were on here much at all.**

 **And because of this, we haven't even gotten the chance of starting the next chapter of this story... (sigh)... this week has been so stressful and hard I can't take it!**

 **MC: And it's because of this that we made this very hard.. but responsible decision.**

 **We're gonna be taking a break from stories for a while.**

 **MC: Shocking I know, but we have our reasons for this. We hope you understand.**

 **And this doesn't mean we'll be on break all summer long, now. We'll make a return before you know.**

 **MC: Exactly.**

 **But until then... we'll see you guys later... and don't forget to read and review my other stories if you haven't already. Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 13: Body Swap Solution

**MC: We're baaaaaaaack!**

 **Hi, everyone. If you've read out notice from before, we took a break to get a lot off of our minds.**

 **MC: And thankfully, we finally got all of it off our shoulders.**

 **Yeah, and even though we're still tired, we're still gonna try and make you readers happy. So... on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah! We only own our OC's, blah blah blah...**

Chapter 13: Body Swap Solution

Right now, four souls were flying around the island, looking for their bodies...

The very first soul was Peter as he was flying through the island at a fast pace. And immediately it was not easy to steer, cause he was going twice as fast than he was when flying.

That's when he noticed... well him, walking towards the hotel, "There it is."

But once again he had a hard time getting to it because of just being a head... this was going to be harder then he thought.

Meanwhile, Izzy's soul was flying too, as she was headed straight for her own body, "Yay... hey... no... WAY!"

With that, the soul found it's way into the body by the mouth, as Izzy fell over upon impact. Suddenly, she began to glow, as something made it's way through her throat... it was the monster that possessed her.

The creature roared for a moment... until it started to smoke. It was burning up, as the monster screamed... until BOOM.

It exploded...

As for Izzy, she looked at herself and sighs with relief. But when she noticed how the creature exploded... she had realized something. Apparently when the creature is out exposed in daylight, it explodes.

Now she had an idea...

The pirate girl then walked into the hotel... and down the hall... where she saw Amber, still possessed by another of those evil creatures. "Hey, Amber!" She called. "Come here I got something to show you..."

The possessed princess raised an eyebrow, but did as told. As soon as she got close, Izzy then shoved her into a random empty hotel room, but why?

Amber landed on the bed and started to protest, until an unknown soul entered her body. And after that, a creature exited her body. As if on cue, Izzy opened the blinds to the window, "You could use a little sunlight."

The creature let out a scream in fear upon making contact with the light. And it exploded instantly. Amber watched this in shock as Izzy began to explain, "I think those creatures are resistant to sunshine. So they possessed our bodies to protect themselves.. like a human shield."

But then she noticed that Amber was looking at herself...

"Amber is something wrong?"

That's when the princess turned to face the pirate and spoke, "Izzy, I'm not Amber. It's me Peter."

Izzy gasped in shock. So that's what was wrong. She could tell that a boyish voice was coming out of the princess' mouth. "Peter? But... what are you doing in Amber's body?"

"Don't ask me. I was trying to find my body, and when I flew in here. Amber's body just came walking in, I had no time to stop and turn around."

But if Peter was in Amber's body... then that means... oh boy...

"Well, come on, we had better find the others..." Izzy said as she started to walk out the door... but Peter stayed behind looking at himself in the mirror... and smiling. "I have to admit, I look gorgeous in this body."

Izzy rolled her eyes as she grabbed the boy in the girls body and pulled her out. "Come on..."

Later, they found themselves in the forest... where the two noticed Peter... or well, Amber in Peter's body, "Uh... I smell so... smelly..." She whimpered looking down at herself.

Peter and Amber's body smirked as he walked around his own body, and then, he commented on her, "You don't look smelly to me."

Amber groaned, "How are we gonna undo this?"

"I don't know... but I think those gems we found had something to do with this..." Izzy suggested.

"Hey guys!"

That's when the three noticed James, Sofia, Cubby, and Willow running toward them. In Willow's hands were the gems. "Hey, you found the gems!" Peter spoke.

Sofia then stopped in confusion, "Amber is that you? You sound different."

Suddenly Amber in Peter's body spoke out, "I'm right here, Sofia. Only it's not me..."

Now this really startled everybody. Besides Izzy, Amber, and Peter of course. But now, Willow had put the gems on a three stump, "We couldn't find Jake's soul. I think he may have found a way out on his own."

Speaking of Jake... where could he have been?

Suddenly, Shawn K. popped up from out of nowhere. "Hey guys, there you are."

"Shawn, you're back. And you found your body..."

"Yeah. I managed to find it by the bay, but you've got to follow me. I saw Jake's soul flying by towards the sea."

But before they could do anything, the gems began to glow, as everyone's souls escaped their respective bodies, flew around about, and then flew back into bodies... but not their own.

Amber looked down, and smiled, "Hey, I'm me again!"

"Yippie for you..." James in Willow's body spoke.

But if he's in Willow's body, then where did Willow end up? "I guess these gems are the source of this body magic..." Willow spoke in Sofia's body. And as if that wasn't enough, everyone else was swapped around as well, talk about a massive mix up between souls and bodies.

"Well, now what are we gonna do...?" Cubby in James' body asked.

That's when Sofia in Izzy's body spoke out, "We first we have to-"

Suddenly, the gems glowed again, and the souls escaped the bodies, And end up entering into the bodies all over again. "Find Jake..." Sofia continued while in Cubby's body.

"No. No. NO! I'm Peter again!" Amber moaned.

"And I'm Amber again.." Peter added.

Shawn K. looked down at himself as Willow and held his stomach, for it felt rather empty.

"I feel so thin right now."

That's when the gem glowed again, here we go again.

After a while, everyone was back in their original bodies. Now their main objective was finding Jake. Speaking of which, they suddenly noticed him walking towards him, "Hello.. Mateys..."

"Jake! You're back!" Izzy said as she hugged him. "Where have you been?"

"I see you found your body..." Willow added.

"Yeah.. But it was a long story with where I found it."

"Well, you can tell us about that later, right now we've gotta find Maylea," With that, off they all went, but nobody had noticed the evil grin on Jake's face as he grabbed the gems and put them in his pocket, you don't suppose Jake is still possessed?! Do you?

Later on, Maylea is seen wandering around the hotel, wondering what happened to everybody. "Hmm... everyone has seemed to disappeared..."

She then thought of Blake, and smiled, "I sure hope Blake is taking good care of my shell..."

As she walked down the hall, Blake then walked towards her, looking frantic, as if something was making him feel very panicked. "Blake. There you are! Is something wrong?" Maylea asked.

Before he could say anything, the others were walking towards them. "Hey Maylea."

"Oh hi guys. Where have you been?" Maylea asked. "This is Blake. He's the protector of the magic shell..."

Blake gave his enemies a smug grin, though the others just stared at Blake cautiously. "Yes, we've met..." Sofia spoke with hatred towards the evil pirate boy.

"Now, what were you trying to tell me, Maylea asked.

Blake then frowned, "I'm afraid that the shell has gone missing. I believe it has been stolen."

Maylea gasped, "For real? Oh no. We have to find it. You all stay here, and I'll get help to search for it."

With that, the girl left... leaving Blake all alone with his enemies... just as he began to chuckle darkly..

"Oh no... what did you do with the shell?" Willow asked.

"Oh, truth be told, the shell was in fact stolen behind my back... but once she finds it.. I'll just take it for myself for important matters."

Peter frowned, "Just what are you planning to do with that shell..."

"I ain't telling you.."

That's when Cubby began to look around, "Uh, guys... have you seen Jake? He's around here anymore."

The others looked to see Cubby was right, he wasn't around. That's when they all heard evil laughter outside a window. They all looked outside to see Jake riding on a roach, holding the three gems in one hand, and the magic shell in the other. This was not happening!

"What on earth is he doing?" Willow asked as Maylea saw this too.

"Why is your friend taking off with the shell?" She asked as well.

"I don't know, but we've gotta stop him and figure out what's going on!" Peter declared.

Now Sofia has an idea, "I know! We can use our royal coach to catch up to him. I sure hope Dad will let us borrow it..."

Minutes later, our friends were found in the coach, going after Jake. The pirate boy then noticed them behind him, as he groaned and told the coach driver, "Faster." The driver obeyed as the horses pulling the coach began to run after, and deep into the woods, as clouds were in the sky, and it started to rain.

As for the others, Shawn K. was the one driving the coach, as Peter sat beside him. The others were sitting behind them, but they were all very puzzled and shocked about what was going on. Why was Jake doing this? Well, they were just about to find out.

The other coach then made a stop as in it's path was a log. This gave the others an advantage as they stopped as well, "Jake. I would like the magic shell back, please." Maylea called.

"Never!" The boy sneered as he through a smoke bomb down, covering him up. Once the smoke was cleared, in Jake's place... was the hooded woman as she chuckled wickedly. She then used her magic to shoot the driver off the coach.

Maylea gasped when she saw her, "You! It's the woman who tried to steal the shell before, who are you?" She asked.

"I am Wikolia! The Halakuna sorceress!" The woman introduced herself. "I was once a member of the royal council, but they fired me for no reason. Now that I have the magic shell, along with these gems, I can become the most powerful woman in all the land."

With that, she took charge and began to drive the coach, "Away!" The horses then jumped over the log and carried the coach off, "Shawn! We have to stop her!" Sofia told the all star.

"Right."

"But... if that woman was Jake in disguise... then where's the real Jake?" Izzy asked.

That was the big question right there. But now, they had to focus on getting that shell back. Soon, it was pouring down raining. And it was making it hard for our friends to see, especially if the winds were blowing and lightning was flashing.

As for Wikolia, she was making good progress as she laughed, "I am getting away!"

But suddenly, A sudden lightning bolt strikes the coach, causing her to be startled and the coach to slow down, this was the chance our friends needed to go on the offensive. But the coach slid down a muddle hill, causing the wicked woman to fall out of the coach. The royal coach did the same.

Wikolia then spotted a hill, and tried to flee up it, but unfortunately she was too late to flee in time as our friends managed to catch up to her. She began to back away up the hill as the friends advanced towards her, soon they formed into a huge circle she could not escape from. She was caged in, trapped like a rat.

"Be gone, you silly children. You're in my way!" She spoke with annoyance.

Suddenly, she felt her hands empty, and noticed that Maylea had gotten the shell, and the gems too, "I'll take these, Madame." She said. Wikolia groaned, "Give those back."

"I don't think so."

The wicked woman groaned again. It seemed that she was not getting that shell back anytime soon. She would have to escape at this moment. That's when she tried to get out of the circle, but the group closed in as Shawn spoke, "It's all over Wikolia, we've got you surrounded with nowhere to go."

She rolled her eyes, "I know... which is why I'm trying to leave..."

But as she tried to leave again, and circle closed in again as Shawn continued to speak, "Not this time. Best give up."

Maylea then spoke, "Exactly..."

"Cursed brats! Why won't you let me leave? I've given up!" Wikolia asked out of annoyance.

Shawn then began to explain again, "Well if we let you go, you'll just try to escape with the gems and shell. But were not going to let that happen. Best surrender them to us, or else?!"

"Well, we already have the shell and gems back, so you already lost..." Maylea asked.

Wikolia then took out a silver gem, "Looks like you've given me no choice. You have not seen the last of me!"

With that, she threw the gem down as a puff of smoke covering her. Once the smoke was cleared... she was gone. Much to their surprise, however they've managed to recover the gem stones, and the shell.

"Well... she's gone... we have the shell and gems back... let's go back to the hotel..." Maylea spoke.

With that, they all proceeded back to the hotel. but not knowing that when they return, they would be in for a painful surprise by a familiar trio. As they walked into the hotel, Maylea then gave the shell to Blake, "While I hold on to the gems, you can keep protecting the shell." She told him.

The other could not believe what she just did, Which led to Peter telling her, "Are you even sure that's a good idea?!"

"Of course, Blake is a wonderful person!" Maylea just said as Blake gave an 'innocent' smile. As Peter glared back. With that, the evil pirate boy left, and as soon as he was out of sight, "Now... I've gotta go, but I'll leave you guys to find Jake."

Maylea then left herself.

And as soon as she was gone... trouble and chaos began, as they first decide to go to the Hotel to see if he was still there. But as they did, they were suddenly confronted by a certain trio, but actually it was more of a vicious beat down assault as Hollywood Shawn, Homer, and Mokuba attacked everybody viciously.

What in the world was happening?

 **Uh oh...**

 **MC: Just when one problem was averted, another one immediately begins.**

 **Exactly, and this little cliffhanger will set up for the next villain arc of the story.**

 **MC: Exactly. *Hears Banging On The Door* Oh God, There Trying To Break In. Come On Nellie, Help Me Barricade The Door!**

 **Okay! We'll see you guys later! And don't forget to review please! Thank you!**

 ***The Door suddenly bursts open just as we fade to black, but could still hear sounds of screams and fierce punches***


	16. Chapter 14: Hostages

**Random Voice: The following author's note, has been brought to you by the members of the New Cartoon Order.**

 ***We suddenly see a black and white room, as Mokuba suddenly pops up***

 **Mokuba: Oh hey, were on. *Turns camera to Hollywood Shawn***

 **Hollywood Shawn: You talk about deja vu happening so soon. First some hooded woman comes in and takes over, and now the NCO has hijacked this author's note too.**

 ***We suddenly see Homer, pouring beer on a gagged MC, while a gagged Nellie watches in horror***

 **Homer: And it's about time. Now we get a chance to shine in the spotlight.**

 ***We suddenly now see the three together, standing what appears to be behind a visual screen showing the NCO logo***

 **Hollywood Shawn: So here's the deal, for all you readers out there. Your in for quite a treat, cause starting this chapter. The wrath of the NCO goes into full effect. And considering how at the end of the last chapter, you saw us attacking your heroes. This was coming for a while now.**

 **Mokuba: Hey, we would have done it sooner. But there was a whole lot else going on involving demons and body swaps, we had to lay low.**

 **Homer: What demons?! You didn't mention there were demons in this story.**

 **Hollywood Shawn: *Clonks Homer in the head* Idiot.. Right now, it's time we showed you all our wrath. So I suggest you sit back, relax, and get comfortable. Cause the NCO from here on out.. is the only way to go. *Laughs evilly***

 **Mokuba: Oh yeah, and just for the record. Those two authors only own the OCs, and nobody else. Especially me! *Punches the lens on the camera, breaking it***

 **Random Voice: This has been a proceeding author's note, brought to you by the New Cartoon Order.**

Chapter 14: Hostages

 _Wow... how is it that we were taken down by three people... and there's eight of us..._

This was what was going through Sofia's head, as right now she was found lying on the ground all bruised and bloodied. She was watching her other friends beating viciously assaulted by Hollywood Shawn, Mokuba, and Homer. And these three managed to overpower them all with ease, not only that. But they managed to make each of the friends severely damaged or nearly left for dead.

Most of the boys had black eyes and blooded chests and legs, while most of the girls had red hand marks on their cheeks, swollen foreheads, and bruised up arms and legs as a whole.

In short, everyone was completely broken, at the moment Hollywood Shawn took hold of Peter and Shawn K. And throws both of them through a window hard, Homer was currently crushing Amber with his huge bottom, and Mokuba was making James scream in pain as he had him locked in a Crossface Headlock.

After dealing with Peter and Shawn, Hollywood made his way towards a wounded Willow as he smirked, and upon approaching her, he pulls her up, grabs her neck, and actually snaps it!

Sofia gasped in horror when she saw that, "Oh no! This is going too far! Please, stop, Mr. Hollywood!"

The villain then turned towards the young princess, "Sorry little girl, but that's the code of the New Cartoon Order. We do things our way, and anyone against us pays the price." Hollywood told her as he eyed Mokuba, giving him the eye signal towards Sofia. "Mokuba, why don't you show Sofia a little bit of your painful wrath."

The princess gasped again as she got up (With all the strength she could muster), and ran as fast as she could out of the room. But as she was about to make it.

SMACK!

She ends up running into and smashes face first into a hard steel chair that was held by Homer. Sofia groaned in pain as she rubbed her head. But when she did, she found blood on her hands. That could only mean one shocking thing, her head was cracked open like an egg. She could feel a big split on top, drenching her hair in blood.

"Oh gosh..." She whimpered as tears fell. "Jake... where are you?"

As Hollywood just laughed, he rips off the shirt of an out cold James. Then with a can of spray paint in hand, sprays the initials n.C.o. on it.

As for Jake, the pirate boy groaned as he finally woke up from being knocked out earlier. He got up and opened the door to the closet he was trapped in. Jake chuckled, "Those three aren't so smart. They didn't lock the door."

But boy was he in for a bis surprise, cause as he was stepping out of that closet, he heard a bunch a noise in the far distance, it sounded like screams of terror and pain. And it was sounding like his friends.

He then ran towards the lobby, and what he saw horrified him, He saw blood, massive dose of black spray paint sprayed, shattered windows, and his friends all battered, bruised, broken, and bloodied. Not to mention some people running for their lives.

Jake knew this had to be the work of the New Cartoon Order, seeing the black paint, but he knew he had to tend to his friends, "Mateys! Are you okay?" He asked as He cradled Sofia in his arms.

"Jake... thank goodness you're here..." She whispered.

Izzy and Cubby then made their way over to their leader and friend, "The New Cartoon Order did this..." Izzy explained.

"Yeah I can tell..." Jake replied.

As he said that, the king and queen of Enchancia made their way into the lobby, curious about all the ruckus. When suddenly, they too suddenly get attacked and ambushed. But only for a few seconds as a sneak attack, as the evil trio then left again without a trace.

Jake then helped the royals stand up, "Are you okay, your majesties?"

"Yes... we're fine." Miranda spoke, "But what in the world happened here?" She then gasped at the sight of Sofia, "Oh my... Sofia... my baby."

"Mom..." The seven year old princess coughed as she was embraced in a hug by her mother.

As for Roland, he couldn't help but hold Sofia real tight, shocked at what happened to her.

Though while everyone wasn't looking, a mysterious rope comes in as it grabs Jake real tight, and starts to drag him towards the outside door. But sadly, nobody noticed as Amber and James crawled over to their parents, "Oh Daddy, it was awful!" Amber moaned.

"Those guys just came out of nowhere and beat us up." James added.

Roland frowned as he hugged his twins, "Well rest assured, if they ever try to hurt any of you again. I'll see to it that they be brought to rightful justice."

That's when Peter and Shawn K. started to recover as they struggled to stand up, though it wasn't very easy at all since they were just driven through a glass window. Shawn groaned a bit as he started to speak, "Let's hope you're right Roland, unless you want anybody else thrown through a window."

That's when the all star remembered something... or rather someone... someone he hasn't seen in a while, "Wait a minute, where's Radia?"

Upon the mentioning of Radia, she showed up right on cue to see the shocking sight, "Oh my god... Shawn, what happened?" She asked as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"Hollywood Shawn and his toon buddies happened." Was the all stars weak answer.

"Oh, baby..." Radia whispered, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Is there a doctor around here somewhere?"

Willow then stood up as she put on her glasses, "I believe there's a clinic right around the corner of this hotel, As Radia escorts Shawn K. to a nearby clinic, just outside the Hotel doors. Jake was still found being dragged by the rope, and you could hear him struggling as he kept shouting, "Let me go! I know who you are!"

Finally, the rope stopped, as Jake found himself face to face with Hollywood Shawn. Along with his two buddies Mokuba and Homer, who was the one pulling on the rope Jake was lassoed too.

"Just who do you crooks think you are? Trashing a hotel lobby and hurting my friends like that! What are you trying to prove?!" Jake demanded as he freed himself from the rope.

Only to get his leg suddenly shattered by Hollywood Shawn who had a sledgehammer in his hand and strikes it hard on his right leg. Jake screamed as he held his leg in pain. "Were just doing what we do best, making a name for ourselves. And plan to completely take over this entire island." Shawn said as he grabbed Jake by the neck. "Besides, the three of us have still got a score to settle with you ever since our last encounter."

Jake glared, "If you wanna settle a score with me, fine. But DON'T take it out on my friends too!"

"Hey! Those guys don't want to be NCO material, so we kick their asses." Homer told Jake. "Especially the pony tailed girl, the fat kid, and the green suited elf boy."

PUNCH

Homer felt his face shoved in as Jake had punched him, "Those are my mateys your talking about... and nobody talks bad about my mateys..." He warned in a deep tone.

As Homer pulled his face out, he looked really angry. "Why you little!" He shouts as he grabs Jake tightly by the neck and starts to both choke and strangle the life out of him. But then Jake kicked him where the sun don't shine, as Homer yelled out and released the boy, who then attempted to escape.

But to no avail as he felt his now shattered leg take full effect. Jake groaned, but still tried to get away. Only to feel another shot from the sledgehammer to his other leg now as he screamed some more.

"Okay Mokuba, do your thing." Hollywood ordered as the twelve year old nodded.

Jake gulped. Five minutes later.. and meanwhile, we check in at the Clinic to see how are friends were doing. Right now, the island best doctor was performing some healing techniques to numb the pain. For some of the injuries required stitches and shots.

Unfortunately though, there was one friend that the doctor could not be able to heal. And that surprising... was Sofia. But how? Well here was the reason. Her injuries were far too serious, worse then the others.

All because of a simple but deadly steel chair to the princess' head. But not only was this serious, but what they would hear next regarding it is very disturbing and shocking. Not even anesthetics could numb the pain for it to have stitches, so Sofia would have to go through the whole procedure without medicine.

And if that doesn't work either, she may end up dying due to massive blood loss. But Roland decided to allow them to go through with the procedure, much to Sofia's dismay. But it was the only way to help her.

As for the others, they seem to be recovering a little better at the moment.

Radia took Shawn's hand and held it as he was getting stitches in his leg, "Some anniversary this is reslly turning out to be..." She sighed.

"Tell me about it.." Shawn sighed.

"How does it feel?" The doctor asked the all star as he continued to stitch his leg up. Though he cringed a bit, he said. "It's nothing I can't handle."

Radia then looked confused, "Hey, since you're a toon, technically, shouldn't you be able to heal a lot quicker?" She asked.

The all star realized she was right, how could he have forgotten that?! But then he groaned again in pain as he held his chest, "Is something wrong, buddy?" Peter asked as he was treated too.

There was something wrong within his chest, but what?

"Honey, are you feeling alright?" Radia asked.

The doctor looked concerned, "I believe he needs another around of anesthetics. Let us up the dosage to numb the pain." He then took out a big big big vaccination needle.

As Shawn paled among the size of it.

"And now, once we inject this into your chest, the pain shall subside." The doctor explain.

Suddenly, we go to outside the hotel, just as the doctor is putting in the needle. We could hear a high pitched girly scream as we check in with the New Cartoon Order who at the moment tying Jake to a tree, after beating him to a pulp, "You won't get away with this..." He croaked, coughing up blood.

"Oh, but we will. And it's gonna happen this time." Hollywood Shawn said. "Okay guys, I think that's enough beating up the little guy."

With that, they left the boy all alone, and now were about to head out as Jake watched Hollywood pull out a little box. Once pushing the button, it transforms in what appears to be some kind of dune buggy.

"I'll drive!" Homer called, but Mokuba immediately jumped into the Driver's seat first. "D'oh!"

As for Jake, he was shocked to seeing them having a dune buggy on an island. As the trio got in, Shawn then took out a picture of Radia and kissed it, "Once the take over of this whole island is complete, your next." He said.

As the Dune Buggy starts up, Jake had to take this opportunity to not be left behind as he says to himself, "I gotta warn the others..."

The boy noticed that the hotel was not too far ahead. So once the NCO left and was out of sight, Jake would take this chance to escape. For what those fiends didn't know, was that he still had his sword with him.

Soon, the trio of baddies drove off and were out of sight. Allowing Jake to escape. Quickly, he used his sword to cut the ropes, and he was free and started to leave towards the hotel, though very slowly due to his still injured legs.

 ***Everything suddenly goes black and white as there was Hollywood Shawn chuckling***

 **Hollywood Shawn: So what did you all think?! I think we pretty much made our mark. Especially with the damage we did to poor little Jake.**

 **Homer: *Pours beer down his throat* That little brat got what was coming, I haven't forgotten that humiliating defeat.**

 **Hollywood Shawn: We all haven't.. Though I suppose in the next chapter, we really should let these readers in on it.**

 **Mokuba: Well, we really have to do something involving Jake Hollywood, he's heading back to the Hotel to warn his friend.**

 **Hollywood Shawn: Not to worried about that, cause I've got two people of mine that'll help us make certain they are all taken care of. But will save that for next chapter.**

 **Homer: So long, losers!**

 **Mokuba: New Cartoon Order forever! *Chuckles Childish Like***


	17. Chapter 15: And All Stars Dilemma

**(Nellie and MC are busy getting tangled from ropes)**

 **MC: Oh, hey there you guys.**

 **As you can tell, we have gotten free from the NCO.**

 **MC: And thank god too. Those three are practically the most fierce and toughest toons in the world.**

 **Exactly, and after we both go to the doctor for our injuries, MC needs a bath since he smells like beer.**

 **MC: Yeah..**

 **And while we do that, enjoy this chapter.**

 **MC: But remember, we only own our OC's. That is all!**

Chapter 15: All Star Dilemma

"There, sweetheart. That shot wasn't so bad..."

Back at the clinic in the hotel, Shawn K was rubbing his bottom a little after the shot. But he had to admit, he felt a lot better than before, "Why are you rubbing your bottom? You got the shot in your chest." Radia asked.

"Well, the doc gave me an extra one from the bottom just because."

"At least you look a little better then we do!" Peter groaned.

Speaking of the others, they were also treated, but still very sore. Well, all except for Sofia, who was sleeping right now. "Well, the king, queen, and I will go and get you some fruits for a snack. We will leave you all here to get some time to yourselves. If you need anything, just shout." the doctor told them.

With that, the king and queen followed the doctor out of the room.

But as they did,

*KABOOM*

An explosion filled the room, When the smoke cleared, the entire clinic room was destroyed, and everybody who was nearly healed were now found in worse shape than before.

Well, they would be in worse shape if it wasn't for Willow, who was strong enough to use a shield to protect everyone. "Thanks Willow."

That's when they heard a sinister voice, "The NCO is the only way to go."

Uh oh...

From hearing that voice, they all knew that the NCO had to be behind all of this. Peter sighs with frustration, but now he noticed something... that wasn't there, "Uh... where's Jake?"

Speaking of said pirate, he had came through the hole in the wall, "Guys... it's the NCO!" He warned. Everybody jumped a little as they heard villainous laughter. From outside the hotel, on the other side of the island. In a secret hideout, three villains were speaking privately. Hollywood was discussing his plans to get Radia, "Now, if were going to get a hold of Radia, we need to show her how truly despicable Shawn K. can truly be."

"But that guy is so loved. There's no way she would think he's bad." Mokuba pointed out.

Homer gulped down on some more beer, then comments. "The kids right, he's got nothing but good bones within him."

Hollywood realized they were right, "I hate it when you're right." The villain then thought about this... if he can't convince Radia to join him... he would just have to _force_ her.

Question though, is how?!

Back at the hotel, everyone was trying to help one another. Jake groaned as his mateys helped him on a bed, "We're not safe with the NCO around..." He said.

Shawn K. had to agree, and so did Peter as he said, "This reminds me of the time the NCO came to Never Land, leading to massive chaos going on, leading to a final showdown in London."

"But we need to find a way to get rid of the NCO. We need to find a way to make them leave..." Willow spoke.

Cubby just frowned as he spoke up, "But how? They're invincible!"

Just then, Shawn K. had an idea! "I think I have a perfect idea in mind, and I know just the guinea pig for it." He said as he eyed Cubby.

"I think we can devise a plan to make them leave for good. Something to scare them off!" Willow added on as Shawn nodded. And so a little later, the plan was being put together as Willow was demonstrating the whole thing.

"So, Maylea told me of a myth about a volcano demon called Malihala. So, if we had someone dressed as this demon, and the rest of us play as his minions, we could scare the NCO off the island!"

"That's perfect. But the thing to figure out now is who should be the demon?"

Immediately, everyone looked at Shawn K. "What?"

"I think we found our demon..." Peter said with a smirk.

Minutes later, Willow had found the spell to turn Shawn into the Malihala demon. "Okay, here's the spell. Now Shawn. This might sting a little..." She warned him. And so, she began to recite the spell... until.

CRASH!

BOOM!

And then there was a scream that only Shawn could recognize...

"Radia!"

"Shawn, help me!" The cry for help was followed by evil laughter. Immediately, Shawn K. rushes to Radia's aid, but when he found her, she was being held in the evil arms of Hollywood Shawn, "Hey! Let go of my Radia!" Shawn demanded.

Hollywood just chuckled, "Mokuba, now!"

Suddenly, the twelve year old boy jumped forward and sprayed a odd gas at everyone... causing our heroes... to pass out.

One hour later...

A loud sound went off, waking everyone. But something wasn't right... For one thing, the only one that is not awake is Shawn K. For when it comes to him sleeping, he is a very heavy sleeper and hardly wakes up most days. And the other thing, everyone was in a different location... the NCO's secret hideout.

Which was mostly spray painted with black spray paint, with many NCO initials on the wall.

As everyone started to recover, Hollywood Shawn stood in front of them with a smirk, "Hollywood! What is the meaning of this?" Jake demanded.

All Hollywood did was point towards something as we can see Radia. All chained up, out cold, and hanging above a pit of fire. Everyone was shocked to see the state she was in. That's when Shawn K. started to wake up.

And Hollywood noticed, "Homer. The idiot is waking up, KO him." Then as said, Homer jumps in and throws a very heavy rock as it strikes Shawn K. knocking him out completely. Everyone gasped in shock as Hollywood began to explain what was up. "Were making sure that all star loser doesn't get involved in our plan. And with all of you locked away, not only will we have Shawn K.'s girlfriend join our group, but we plan to demolish and destroy everybody and everything among this island."

Willow gasped, "How awful!"

"You cowards!" Peter glared.

Mokuba soon spoke up in a long sentence, "Hey, Hollywood. I think we should force Radia to join us. But let's give her and her boyfriend a painful goodbye, and force them to break up in order for Radia to join."

Hollywood grinned widely when he heard that, "You heard him Homer, give the two a painful goodbye."

Before Homer could do anything, Shawn K. began to wake up fully. He looked around to see his friends tied up, his girlfriend hanging above fire, and his enemy standing there with a smug grin.

But it was already too late to try and fight back, or even react.

Hollywood held up a toon gun at him, and told him to do something that would shatter him greatly...

"Time to confess a little truth to Radia."

Shawn's eyes widened in horror. Was Hollywood telling him to... break up with Radia?

"If you don't, then the Tooniverse shall be without the All Star. Forever."

Shawn then looked at Radia, who was starting to wake up herself, but in fear. He was practically between a rock and a hard place, and.. against hesitation.. he had no other choice...

"Shawn..." Radia whispered softly.

The all star walked up slowly towards his girlfriend, but as he was about to speak... Radia spoke for him. "Shawn... you're being forced to break up with me, so that you can save my life, and I would have to join the NCO..."

Shawn slowly nodded...

Radia smiled with tears in her eyes, "That is the most bravest thing a guy like you can do... to do something to save my life... as well as yours... Shawn, you're the most sweetest and kindest man I've ever met, and because of that... I'll be willing to end our relationship... if it means saving our lives... and me joining with Hollywood... but... I want you to know that I will always love you... no matter what..."

Shawn could suddenly feel tears building up inside him, as he leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Radia's lips.

Suddenly, the fire beneath her disappeared, as so the chains, and she was suddenly pulled away by Hollywood, "Welcome to the group Radia."

The woman only glared at him in response. As for Shawn, all he could do was fall in defeat. Everyone else looked on sadly as the NCO walked off with Radia in their clutches...

But then, Hollywood stopped real quick. "Oh, and one more thing. Homer, I suggest you grab our little pirate friend Jake out of the cell. Will be taking him too."

"Yes sir." Homer replied as he rushed to the cell, and pulls Jake out of it before shutting the cell door tight.

"Whoa! What are you doing with him?" Peter demanded.

"Let's say we have some unfinished business with him."

With that, they left with Radia and Jake. As soon as they were out of sight, Peter used his dagger to pick the lock of door, freeing everyone. Shawn K. was still on the floor, sobbing softly.

"C'mon, Shawn! We gotta save Jake and your girlfriend!" Peter said.

BOOM!

A sudden explosion occurs, as the entire cave began to feel the effects of a earthquake like rumble. The hideout was crumbling! "And now we have to get out of here!"

Willow took out her wand, "I've got you covered!"

Soon, in a flick of the wand, they were all outside of the hideout... and on the beach. "Thank goodness, we're safe." Sofia spoke.

Shawn side as he sat in the sand. "I can't believe I let them do this to me."

"Don't worry, Shawn. We're gonna save her, Jake, and get those jerks off of this island." Peter assured him.

"I hope so."

 **Oh my gosh...**

 **MC: Man the New Cartoon Order is truly nothing but trouble, not only did they force break up Shawn and Radia, and have her join the NCO. But they still have some unfinished business with Jake to take care of.**

 **Yeah, and hopefully this should all be resolved in the next chapter.**

 **MC: For your sake, you better be right.**

 **Yeah... so we shall see you later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	18. Chapter 16: The NCO has got to GO!

**Hiya, folks! We're back yet again!**

 **MC: Yep.**

 **And this will also be the conclusion to the NCO's villain arc.**

 **MC: But I wonder what will happen?**

 **Let's find out! Would you like to do the disclaimer this time?**

 **MC: Sure. Just a quick reminder folks, only me and Nellie own our respective OCs. And nobody else!**

Chapter 16: The NCO... has got to GO!

Along the dirt trail, the NCO were riding within their custom dune buggy. With of course Mokuba behind the wheel, and Homer in the back not only watching Radia, but continuously beating up Jake by Hollywood's request.

"Please stop it! Jake had done nothing to you!" She begged Hollywood.

"On the contrary, we haven't forgotten about what he had done to us long ago. Back when we invaded his home and made it our territory."

"You crooks are gonna pay for this..." Jake whispered, as he coughed.

That's when Mokuba spoke up, "Yeah right. But, if you join the NCO along with Radia, we'll stop beating on ya."

Hollywood turned towards the twelve year old with a glare, "That little pirate in the NCO?! I truly don't see that happening. But what I do have in store for him will make certain that he will never be a bother to us again."

Jake glared in response, suddenly, they made a stop. "What the?! Mokuba, why have we stopped?!" Hollywood demanded.

"Because we're at our destination already..."

Amazingly, they were. As they were all found in a hidden cave, Soon the three hopped out of the vehicle, with Hollywood holding Radia close, and Homer grabbing Jake tightly, still beating him to the point where he has blood draining out from his body painfully.

"What is this place?" Radia couldn't help but ask.

"This is the sight of Jake's final resting place. I said that we had some unfinished business to take care of, and we plan to finish them here." He explained.

Jake's eyes widened when he heard that, "Say what now?"

"Yep! You're finally going to die, this is going to be the best day of my life." Homer said with excitement, throwing another hard punch to Jake's face.

"You can't do this to Jake, he's just a little boy!" Radia told Hollywood.

"Oh but I can, cause remember I told you my reason for this?!" Hollywood said. "Well allow me to share with you the reason in a thoughtful flashback sequence."

And in a sudden instant, everything began to get blurry as we enter a flashback sequence,

 _It was mostly a fight in London._

 _And it was a big one, actually occurring from inside Big Ben itself. Jake himself was in the middle of the battle with Hollywood Shawn, who had stolen Wendy's storybook. And right now, Jake was practically livid. Not only because of Hollywood stealing the book, but also because... he stole Peter away from him. He convinced Peter to join the NCO._

 _"There's no point at even trying to fight back, I've already taken everything you care about very much." Hollywood laughed._

 _Jake glared, "You may have taken almost everything I have... but you've forgotten one thing..." He replied._

 _From out of nowhere, a golden aura began to form around Jake as he held up his Destiny Sword. "MY DESINTY!" He shouted as he shot a beam at a startled Hollywood. It nearly through him off balance, but when he looked back at Jake. Something now looked different about him._

 _He was floating, and surrounded with aura._

 _"Time to meet your demise!" Jake spoke as he raised his sword again. That's when the storybook floated out of Hollywood's arms and towards Jake. "I'm not finished yet." Hollywood said, snapping his fingers._

 _But Jake thought fast as he suddenly lifted Hollywood up in the air._

 _SLASH!_

 _The boy then shouted as Peter, sporting a black jacket and shades, jumped in front behind and gave him a cut on the side, ca_ _using him to drop Hollywood as he lands on the ground, catching the book._

 _"Perfect timing Peter. Another second, and I would be certain this boy would defeat me."_

 _Peter only nodded, but Jake stood up again, "And you were right to be defeated!" He then shot a massive beam towards Hollywood, causing him to be knocked backwards._

 _But Peter comes in and starts to fight with Jake, which involves punches and kicks that Jake couldn't take. "Peter! Stop! I'm you friend!" However Peter would reply to what Jake said..._

 _"No you're not, Hollywood told me the truth. You never cared for me, all you cared about was being the greatest leader in Never Land."_

 _Jake gasped in shock, "That's not true! I look up to you, Peter. You're my idol. You're my role model. You're... like a brother to me... I could never leave you to think I only care about being a leader. Because it's not all about that. Being a leader may be my responsibility, and I do take it seriously. But I take it seriously because of you. I make mistakes, but I learn from them. And I learn from the best... which is you, Peter. You're the bestest matey I could ever have, and I couldn't have asked for a better one..."_

 _"Don't listen to him Peter, he's only lying to you again. Just like he has been doing before." Hollywood spoke._

 _Peter's expression softened at Jake's words... as he slowly removed his shades. "I couldn't have said it better myself."_

 _Jake smiled a little, "Peter...?"_

 _Peter then hugged Jake tightly, as they turned towards Hollywood who slowly began to back up, hoping to try and escape. "Yo ho, I don't think so!" Jake then used his sword to lift Hollywood into the air. And throws him straight down, as he screamed along the way.  
_

As the flashback ends, Radia smirked, "Hmph. Serves you right..."

Hollywood just glares at Radia, but then smirks. "But all of that will be over us, cause once we dispose of our young pirate friend. All will be right with the world."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, you big oaf!" Radia shot back.

Suddenly, SLAP!

Hollywood slapped Radia across the face. The slap was so hard, that in complete shock, she fell to the ground. A deep red hand mark formed on her face, as she stared up tearfully at the glaring Hollywood, "No one calls me an oaf."

Jake was outraged, "Hey! You should never hit a female!"

That only received a deadly punch to the jaw by Homer, which was hard enough to break. Hollywood glared at the boy, and then turned back towards a frightened Radia...

"In regular life, that's true. But when inside the NCO, rules are far different." He said as he eyed Mokuba, signaling him to kick Radia in the side as a musical number occurred.

 _ **In real life, you shouldn't do any illegal**_

 _ **But in NCO, everything is evil**_

"Yeah sweet cheeks." Homer said as pulled out a can of beer and pours some all over Radia as he sang as well.

 _ **I was once a man, left with nothing but work.**_

 _ **Forced to do all the heavy duties. But never caught a break.**_

 _ **But now.. In the NCO, I can drink and sleep, and be as dangerous like never before.**_

And for the heck, he ends up pouring beer into Jake's eyes. Hollywood laughed as he grabbed Radia by the chin and looked her in the eyes.

 _ **Listen to me, doll.**_

 _ **We're not very nice**_

 _ **But now that's your in**_

 _ **You'll spread nothing but nasty spice**_

But then, Radia blew a raspberry in his face, and all Hollywood did was wipe it off.

 _ **Seems like you've got a lot to learn**_

He then tosses Radia over to Mokuba as he began to sing as well, in a long solo. Teaching Radia all the ways about the NCO.

 _ **The NCO is nothing new**_

 ** _Just a regular, criminal mastermind crew_**

 ** _But the only difference between others and us_**

 ** _Is that we get what we want, without a fuss_**

 ** _So face it, lady, your on our team now_**

 ** _And we're gonna teach you how to make people bow (to us, that is)_**

 ** _And it's not all for show,_**

 ** _But, the NCO... is the only way to go_**

Radia just stood there silently, but heard small grunts as she looked over at Jake. As he suddenly joined in on the song.

 _ **You're cruel, you're mean**_

 _ **You make me sick**_

 _ **You don't care about what others think**_

 _ **Of your dirty tricks**_

 _ **You think you'll rule, but I'll you know.**_

 _ **The NCO... needs to go... AWAY**_

"Shut up brat!" Homer snapped, stomping down on his neck. Hollywood chuckled as he turned back towards Radia as he sang again,

 _ **Hollywood: The best has yet to come**_

 _ **For you and I, shall start a wonderful life as one**_

Radia then pushed him away.

 _ **Radia: I'd rather date a crooked man**_

 _ **Than get with someone who ruins everyone's fun!**_

Ouch...

This ended the song, as Hollywood removed his shades and glared at her. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard what I said. I would rather date a crooked man than you, ya oaf!" Radia shot back.

SLAP!

She got slapped again, as Hollywood began to threaten her... (And not with death). "If you dare call me oaf one more time, you'll have to answer to Homer for painful punishment."

Radia gulped a little, as he smirked at her. "I see you got the message."

With that, he then turned towards Jake, who was struggling to stand up, "Now then, enough delay. Time to put an end to our little problem and bother once and for all." Hollywood said, pointing towards something in the cave.

What was it?

It... looked like some sort of stone bed.

Jake gulped. This was not going to be fun...

"Hold up, Hollywood!"

Who said that?

Suddenly from out of nowhere, Peter jumped in front of Hollywood, followed by Shawn K. "I knew we would find them!"

"You! How did you find us?" Hollywood demanded.

"Luck I guess..." Was all Peter said.

Radia gasped, "Shawn!" She began to run towards the all star, and he hugged her in response. As he did, he then noticed something on Radia's cheek...

"Radia. Did Hollywood.. slap you?"

She nodded as tears fell.

Shawn looked at Hollywood with a look... of rage. "You.. You slapped my girlfriend. Nobody does that to a woman, especially Radia!"

Hollywood just chuckled, adjusting his shades very slightly. "Does it look like I care? All women are nothing but weak in comparison to the male counterpart. All they are for is being used as shields and servants."

As he spoke, the more Shawn K. heard those insults, the more and more angry he got. But his point would boil and break after hearing this, "And with Radia, not only was she all those things. But she is without a doubt.. a good.. kisser.."

Suddenly, he pulled Radia away from Shawn, and began to kiss her forcefully.

Big mistake!

Shawn... was... FURIOUS!

As he charges towards Hollywood, wanting to strike him down, but suddenly there was a deep growl... and the whole cave began to shake. "What the hell was that?" Homer asked.

Suddenly, somebody was lurking behind Hollywood... but what was it?

Whatever it was... it was big... had red eye glowing eyes... and was growling deeply. Hollywood turned around to see it, as he recognized it immediately.

"Ho... ly..."

The creature then let out a massive roar that caused Hollywood to literally turn white. And it also caused Homer to let out one of his signature screams of fear.

"It's a giant monster, run for your lives!"

With that, the NCO made a run for it. Not wanting to get eaten alive, or worse. Peter and Shawn began to laugh, as Radia and Jake were confused, "I don't get it..."

The monster then took out a wand and tapped itself, changing into... Willow!

"Surprise, we made the NCO leave!" She spoke.

That's when the others ran into the cave, glad that everyone was safe. "I can't believe that plan worked!" Izzy spoke.

"Yeah. Even I had my doubts.. " Amber spoke.

"Willow, that plan of yours was genius." Shawn commented.

The princess smiled, "Thanks. I knew it would be full proof. Oh yeah, Jake and the rest of us need this!"

She then took out what looked like a perfume bottle full of purple stuff. "This is some healing spray. It helps heal cuts, bruises, sprains, scraps, broken bones, and practically any injuries that exists. I brought it along just in case of an emergency."

So she would spray it on both Radia and Jake, in an instant. Radia was all healed and back to normal, much to her delight. But for some odd reason, Jake was still very banged up, scarred, and bloodied. That is... until ten seconds later.

She then used the rest of everyone else from the injuries from earlier.

Now everybody was feeling better!

As well as back to normal. Peter then spoke up, "Thanks! Now, we've dealt with that weird lady, the NCO, now all that's left is... the Dark Pirates..."

Speaking of which, Sofia took out a note she had found earlier. "I found this in the hotel. It's from Maylea, she going to the volcano with the Dark Pirates, because they have some business to take care of with the magic shell."

"If that's true, then we need to stop them right away!" Willow replied.

Izzy smiled, "And I know the fastest way to get there! Pixie dust away!"

Pulling out some pixie dust from her little pouch, she sprinkles everyone with it. Within seconds, they began to float, and flew towards the volcano!

"Yo ho, mateys! Let's go save the island!"

 **Well, the NCO is gone, and Blake's the only one left to be defeated.**

 **MC: Yep, and who knows what he'll have in store.**

 **Knowing him, it's bound to be trouble. So until then, we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review please. Thank you.**


	19. Chapter 17: Volcano secrets

**We are back once again! With another chapter! MC, would you like to explain in a short summary of what to expect in this chapter?**

 **MC: Sure. Well our heroes have finally gotten rid of the NCO, and now are set to deal with Blake and his crew. But plenty of unexpected surproses are in store along the way.**

 **?: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute!**

 **(Blake comes on screen)**

 **Blake: You guys let those other losers host their villains arcs, why can't I?**

 **MC: Well those other villains gagged and beat us up, that's why.**

 **Blake: Oh...**

 **Yeah, we didn't really ask them to host. But, if you wanna say a few words and then leave, you can.**

 **Blake: I suppose that'll have to do. (Clears throat)**

 **(Ten hours later)**

 **Blake: In conclusion, I wanna say that this chapter will be the best, because I will have the upper hand this time, and nobody will stop me. Okay, I'm done now.**

 **(MC and me sigh in relief)**

 **MC: Ten hours straight, that's official. It's a new world record for longest discussion without taking a break.**

 **But let's not waste anymore timel.. and get this chapter going.**

 **Blake: And also, the cartoon idiot and the retarded girl don't own anything but their characters, including me. That is all! (Leaves off screen)**

 **Nellie: Thanks for the disclaimer- wait! RETARDED?!**

 **MC: Nellie no, it's not worth it!**

 **...Fine! Let's just get this over with!**

Chapter 17: Volcano secrets

"I'm so glad we're going to return the shell to the volcano, Blake. You've been taking very good care of it."

Maylea walked along side of the evil boy as he and his mateys ventured through the volcanoes tunnels. "I know." Was Blake's reply to the native girl.

"But tell me, what sort of business do you intend to do with the shell?" Maylea asked.

"Oh. You'll find out soon, I'm just keeping it a surprise."

Soon, the four made it to the heart of the volcano... there was a huge pit of lava in the center, and a small bridge that led to the center of the pit. "Wow.. It's so hot in here." Blake commented as he began to explain himself. Maylea just smiled at him, "Well, it is a volcano, silly..."

Soon they spotted something up ahead, it was a pedestal of some sort (Which is what the bridge led to)... where the shell should be placed. "There it is. The shell's resting place..."

"Looks a lot smaller than I imagined it would be."

"Yeah... but, since you took such good care of the shell, I'm letting you put the shell back in it's place."

She then gave the boy the shell as he stepped forward, and he had a wicked grin on his face. He then turned towards Maylea and grabbed her tightly by the arm, taking her by surprise, "Man, you are such a gullible fool."

Maylea grinned a little, "I don't understand."

Suddenly. Blake dragged her towards the lava, as he began to explain what was up to her, "Did you really think I was going to keep your precious little shell safe & return it to it's resting place?! Bah! I was just making all that up just to throw you off guard, and thanks to you. Now I can finally use the shell for my own dark purpose."

The young girl then started to frown, as Blake took out the book about the legends of Halakuna. He turned to the page about the volcano demon, Malihala.

"The volcano spirit...?" Maylea asked.

"That's right."

"What does it have to do with the shell?"

Blake then pointed at a picture of the shell, "You never knew this, but not only is it the key to awakening the spirit. But anyone who awakens it, shall have access to all of it's demonic power."

"But why would you want to awaken a possibly non existent spirit?" Maylea asked again, clearly confused. "I've never seen him before, my Mom also told me that it was a myth."

"Oh, he won't be a myth much longer. You'll see."

"Perhaps my friends were right. Perhaps you are evil..."

Blake chuckled again. Maylea then looked back at the shell, and smiled at him, "Well, in that case... I'm afraid I'll have to take the shell back!"

With that, in a swoop, she grabbed the shell from out of his hands and made a run for it. "Hey!" Blake snarled. The girl smiled as she ran, but suddenly Lizzy and Charlie blocked her path, in which she had to make a complete stop, "Uh oh..."

"You got nowhere to run, now give back that shell!" Blake demanded.

"It doesn't belong to you!" Maylea refused.

"And who says so?" Blake asked.

"Says us!"

Suddenly, from the funnel of the volcano, down flew the pirates, princess', fly boy, and all star in front of the two. Maylea smiled, "It's my friends! What brings you here?"

That's when Jake said, "To warn you about Blake!"

"I think I've already found out..."

Blake glared at his enemies, "Oh great, that's all I need."

"Blake, if you know what's good for you, you won't use the shell for evil!" Willow told him.

The evil pirate bot sneered at the princess. "Oh but I will! This is the kind of power that I've been needing most, in hopes of conquering Never Land."

"Not if we can help it!" Jake shot back.

But suddenly, SLASH!

There was a loud sound of a knife slicing through the air. While everyone was distracted, Blake grabbed the shell and ran towards the little bridge. Sofia noticed him, "No! Stop!" She then ran after him. Which was a very big mistake, as Blake turned to shoot a beam at her, causing her the fall. Amber quickly rushed to her side.

The evil boy laughed as he made his way up the little bridge, "At last, victory is about to be mine."

ZAP!

The shell was knocked right out of Blake's hands... and landed into Jake's, "I got it!"

Blake growled as he drew his sword at his good double, "Not for long."

Jake then drew his Destiny Sword, "Right back at ya!"

He then threw the shell back at Sofia, who tried to keep it safe. From there, an epic sword fight between the doubles occurred. Well... an epic and short fight, as Blake easily overpowered Jake, and pushed him off the bridge and towards Peter. He made his way towards Sofia, who threw the shell at Amber.

"You want this pretty shell?" She asked Blake, who charged at her. "James! Catch!"

Amber throws the shell at her twin, who takes off with it around the lava pit, with Blake chasing after him. Suddenly, James threw the shell to Peter. Who manages to catch it, then says to Blake. "Hey, you want this shell?! You'll have to catch me!" He suddenly flew off.

Blake growled as he threw his sword at the boy... hitting him square in the back, causing him to drop the shell, which landed in the hands of Shawn. And he too immediately began to run, to make sure Blake never gets his hands on it.

Willow then makes a risky choice, to run up the bridge and to the pedestal, waving her arms at Shawn, "Pass it to me!" She called.

The all star did as told and passed it to the princess, who caught it. And somehow he ended up landing on the pedestal. Peter flew over to them, "Nice catch, Princess."

Willow blushed a little, but almost started to slip, "Uh oh..." Thinking fast, she throws the shell back to Maylea as she began to fall, grabbing on to Peter and Shawn in the process. She hoped they could prevent her from falling, but in the process. She ended up pulling all three of them down as they went straight into the lava.

"NOOO!" Radia screamed, as she ran towards the edge of the lava hole. "Shawn..."

Radia wasn't the only one horrified about the trio falling into the lava, so was everybody else. Especially Jake and his crew, since there best friend and Jake's idol fell into the lava as well.

"Peter.. is he.." Izzy tried to finish her sentence, but she couldn't.

Jake could feel tears streaming down his cheeks, believing his hero was dead, as everyone began to mourn over the loss of Peter, Shawn, and Willow. All except Blake, who found his opening to take the shell.

"Now's my chance." Blake said, attempting to make his catch.

But suddenly, the lave began to spew up a little, and emerging from it were three people. It was Peter, Shawn K, and Willow, all actually surviving as they landed on the ground, but with their backs turned. Everyone was shocked, but then delighted to see them all alive.

"Peter!" The pirate crew shout in delight.

Radia runs over to Shawn K. and hugs him, so happy and relived to see him still alive, "Oh thank goodness, I thought I lost you forever." All seemed normal for a moment or two, but when the trio turned around. Our friends realized that something was not right here.

Cause not only do they have different colored clothing, but the looks they have on their faces look both scary and evil. And each of their pupils are hastened with a dark red color.

"Peter...?" Jake asked.

Peter chuckled darkly as he advanced towards the pirate crew.

"Willow...?" Maylea asked.

This was not good, it would seem as if...

"S-Shawnie..." Radia whimpered a little, reaching out to touch his shoulder...

SNAP!

What was that?

That's when they heard a terrifying scream of both pain and horror. "Radia..." Sofia then ran to the woman's side. "Are you okay?"

She was far from it, cause it showed that her back was broken, which was why they heard the snapping of her spine. She sobbed in pain, as Shawn laughed, "Pitiful females."

Amber looked offended, "Excuse me?!"

"They're nothing but weak, and very breakable beings."

"But a girl can do anything if she tries. Anything can be a girls thing." Sofia defended her sister.

Willow stepped forward with a sneer, "Enough talk. I think now's the time to show these little brats our true wrath!"

Shawn K. and Peter nodded as Peter pulled out his dagger, and Shawn cracks his knuckles. The others began to shake in fear, even Blake. "Okay... I think what we need to do now... is RUN!" Jake exclaimed to his friends.

And that's exactly what everyone did, everyone ran different directions, in hopes of escaping their ax crazy friends, less they want to get chopped into many tiny pieces.

Sofia, Amber, and James made their way towards the right side, but their path was blocked by Shawn K. "Going somewhere kiddies?"

"This way!" James said he he grabbed his sisters by the hands and pulled them away from the evil all star.

Jake, Izzy, and Cubby made their way towards the left side, only to be blocked off by Peter. "Uh oh..." Jake whispered. "Uh, hi, Peter.."

"Hello.. and goodbye.."

The boy raised his dagger, but the trio got out of the way as he slammed it down. As for Blake, he wasn't so lucky. He was already blocked off by Willow, who held out her wand, "Time to say goodnight!"

Blake then took out his sword to block the shot, but that didn't even work. He still got shot, which Maylea saw and gasped, she had to do something. But before she could, Willow was already coming towards her, "Willow, please. You have to fight the evil!"

"Evil comes, evil stays..." Was all the princess said to her.

With Radia, she was struggling to escape, due to the pain in her back. It was starting to become mild actually, do to her exposure in the Tooniverse. As she rounded the lava pit, in front of her... was her boyfriend.

He was wielding his weapon, about to strike Radia, who immediately dodged and ran past him, "Shawn, you have to fight the evil."

"Sorry.. but the evil is here to stay."

Jake and his crew started to defend themselves against Peter, "Peter, fight the evil!" Jake told him.

"No... the evil will stay!"

It was no use. The evil wanted to stay. Soon, everyone huddled together, in a small corner to hide from everyone, but they knew it wouldn't last very long.

"Okay mateys. I think our only other option... is to fight back." Jake told everyone.

"But they're are friends." Sofia spoke. "We don't wanna hurt them."

"I know... but at this point, it's our only chance to literally knock some sense into them."

"For once, I agree with you." Blake spoke.

And so, they made plans... until the evil trio found them, "What are you kids up to?" Willow asked. Jake suddenly pulls out his Destiny Sword, "We're about to knock some sense into you!"

Peter and Shawn laughed. "And just how do you intend on doing that?" Shawn asked.

Jake answered that by shooting a beam at Peter, who dodged it immediately, making a grab for Jake's sword. It was time. "Now!" Jake shouted. Maylea then used the magic shell to shoot a beam at them, but only managed to hit Willow.

Blake soon jumped in to strike. But soon was cloths lined by Shawn. "Nice try kid.."

As for Willow, she held her head, and opened her eyes. They were no longer red... she was back to normal! Maylea noticed, and quickly smiled, "It worked..."

"Hey... what happened?" Willow asked, until she was confronted by Peter and Shawn, "Uh oh..."

"Looks like somebody lost their evil nature."

Peter nodded as they both glared at the princess. Raising their weapons at her, now preparing to strike. "We'd better go ahead and fix this."

Willow gasped and shielded herself away from them, until she had gotten an idea. She stared hard at Peter and Shawn, her eyes flashing purple.

"The strength of evil is good as due, when stands before bigger hearts against two..." She said, seemly reciting a spell. Suddenly, they stared back at her with their glowing red eyes.

"The strength of evil is good as due, when stands before bigger hearts against two..." Willow said again as she continued to stare back. The two began to charge towards Willow, just about to strike her down with their weapons in hand.

"The strength of evil is good as due, when stands before bigger hearts against two!" Willow said one last time.

Then, with a sudden burst of light, the two fell to the ground, and then got up groaning, "Ugh... what was that?" Peter asked.

"It's a little spell I learned from the daughter of Maleficent, Mistress of Evil." Willow simply said.

Shawn K. rubbed his head groaning. "It feels like a massive truck struck me down hard.."

"But now, you're good again. The spell rid you of the evil!" Radia spoke, hugging Shawn tightly. Everyone else soon joined in on the celebration. All seemed well and normal again. Until...

Blake suddenly snatched the shell out of Maylea's hands as he started to back away, as well as hold up the sceptor he had earlier. "Now that we got that little problem out of the way."

The sceptor began to glow, as well as the shell, as Blake began to recite this spell, summoning the volcano demon...

"Darkness of elders.. Gods of the sky.. hear my ancient call, as I resurface one with eternal power. To reek havoc onto this world once more, and claim total control over all. And obtaining this power comes by calling forth it's name, arise... Malihala! THE VOLCANO GOD!"

Lightning shot from the scepter and collided with the shell, which spawned a beam that shot through the volcano funnel, and hit the sky.

All of our friends looked on. In awe.. and horror..

"No..." Maylea whispered.

The sky began to darken... thunder began to crash.. lightning began to flash... suddenly, the lightning struck down into the volcano again, straight into the lava pit.

After a moment of suspense.. lava began to spew out towards the sky as something began to rise from it.

"I can't believe it..." Maylea continued... "It's actually real..."

It was huge...

It was scary...

It looked like a lava rock monster, with eyes that stared down at everyone...

"Malihala..."

 **The demon has awakened...**

 **MC: *Quivers in fear* That is one big lava creature.. What are our friends going to do?**

 **We'll have to find out in the next chapter. Until then, we'll see you guys later! And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 18: He arises

**Here we are again with another chapter...**

 **MC: Yep. And this is the one where our friends have to find a way to stop that Volcano God.**

 **Yep, and I think Blake might be able to help them.**

 **MC: Hey! He was the one that summoned it.**

 **But remember... he has the book that helped him... and there has to be a reverse spell...**

 **MC: Good point.**

 **But for now, let's see what happens in this big showdown chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:... You know it..**

Chapter 18: He arises

The demon continued to stare down at the people watching in fear. Blake, on the other hand, walked towards the demon in awe... and to speak with him, "Mighty Volcano God, hear me. As your new master, I order you to first destroy my enemies that stand before you and me."

The creature then looked at our friends, who cowered in fear, but then he looked at Blake, "What are you waiting for, I said destroy them! NOW!" The pirate boy demanded

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr..." Malihala then shot out fire from his mouth... straight at Blake, who yelped and hid behind Shawn K.

"What gives?! Why is it attacking me?!"

Maylea had an answer for that, "Well, what I read about Malihala once, was that he never takes orders from just anybody! He's his own leader."

Blake was shocked at first upon hearing that, but it soon turned to anger "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!"

"You have the book that our island legends, I thought you would have known that already..."

Blake could only pout in annoyance. Suddenly, the big beast shot out fire again at everybody, who scattered away. At this point, it was all they could do for now. The creature continued to attack them with fire, But our friends were almost out of the Volcano, and it looked like nobody would get burned alive. When suddenly...

BOOM!

Malihala leaped out from the volcano, and landed on the beach. Bystanders saw this and ran away screaming there heads off.

"IT'S MALIHALA! HE LIVES!"

The Volcano God soon began to fire shots of lava at huts and its islanders, proceeding to cause destruction and mayhem to the island till there is nothing left.

Meanwhile, with our friends, they were hiding in the hotel, closing the door shut, "It's a good thing this hotel is fire proof." Maylea said.

That's when Blake, who had gotten lost before, ran towards the door, and began to bang on it, "Let me in! Help! I don't wanna get fried!" Let me in!" He then heard a voice... the roar of the angry demon coming near him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH! Hurry! Let me in! Why are you just standing there?! Help me!" Blake screamed.

Peter and Shawn glared at him, "Forget it!" Peter replied.

"You were the one that caused all of this, so you should get what you deserve." Shawn added.

The evil pirate boy gaped at him, and then growled, "Nobody should deserve to be burned by a demon..." He then looked up and shrieked, "He's getting closer! Let me in, or else you'll regret it!"

After a moment, Maylea and Willow walked up to them, "Guys! You have to let him in!" Willow spoke.

"We can't let Malihala kill him! Remember... he has the book..." Maylea asked.

Peter and Shawn turned towards the girls, then sighed. "Okay..." Peter then unlocked the door, as Blake walked in, holding the book, "Oh thank go-"

Suddenly, Shawn snatched the book out of his hands, kicked Blake out through the door, and Peter locked it again. Now Blake was mad, "HEY! What are you doing?! Let me in!"

Shawn glared at him again, "Sorry Blake.. But all we needed was the book. Best go somewhere else to hide."

"LET. ME. _**IN!"**_ The boy screamed.

"Boys..." Willow wanted.

Peter and Shawn then sighed again, "Fine! We'll let in him." Peter groaned. Against their own judgement, they unlock the doors to let Blake inside for real this time. Blake ran in and hugged him both, "Thank you, finally! That monster almost killed me!"

"Whatever..."

"But now that's we've got the book, all we need now is to find the reverse spell in order to let the demon rest again." Maylea added as Shawn gave her the book.

She began to flip through the pages, looking for the page that contains the reverse spell. "I've read that putting the demon back to sleep is the only way to stop him. But he's very cranky if anybody ever wakes him up..."

"So how exactly are we suppose to put that demon to sleep?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know, but you had better think of something quick before he kills us all..." Blake said. "And whatever you do, I'll be willing to help."

Maylea smiled at him, while the others looked at him in shock, or anger, as Jake spoke, "You want to help?"

Blake nodded. Peter and Shawn then glared at him, "I don't believe it!" Peter told him as he picked him up by the shirt collar. "Why would you want to help us with the mess you created?" Shawn asked.

"Because everything didn't go the way I wanted, that's why!" Blake shot back. "Besides, my friends, Lizzy and Charlie, are still out there, and we need to find them before they get killed! I care about them! But you losers right now are being heartless by not trusting me."

The others felt a little offended at being called 'heartless', as Shawn had a response to that, "We're the ones being heartless?! What about you?!"

"You almost left me out there to die!" Blake argued. "I begged and begged for you to let me in, but no, you wanted that stupid monster to come and kill me!"

That's when Maylea spoke up, "Guys, listen! We need to put Malihala to sleep. I found that whoever is the one who woke the beast, must be the same one to recite the spell and put the beast back to sleep."

The same one, then that means...

Blake grabbed the book, "I'll do it. What's the spell?"

Suddenly, a big fist punched through the ceiling. It was the demon, as he grabbed Blake, who screamed and dropped the book, "AAAAAH! Help me!"

That's when the creature roared, and through Blake far away... into the ocean. "Well.. there goes our only chance to save the island."

"Then why didn't anybody at least try to save him?" Maylea asked.

All went quiet after she said that...

"I wanted to..." Willow spoke, "But the monster acted too quick..."

Speaking of the monster, it glared down at everyone, who ran away towards the elevator. But it didn't take long for it to make a move, as everyone tried to cram into the elevator. Everyone managed to make it in and escape in time, as Shawn closed the door. They all sighed with relief. "Man.. Now that.. was too close."

"But at least we've got the book, now all we need to do is find that spell, and recite it to make the beast go to sleep." Maylea said as she held the book tightly. But that's when she managed to remember something, "And I'm the only other option to do it. I also read that a native of Halakuna could also put Malihala to sleep."

That's when James spoke up, "But will you be able to do it before he kills us all. Because I don't think he'll want to go back to sleep."

"Trust me... he will!"

That's when the elevator door opened, revealing a woman in fashionable clothing, "Maylea. You're safe!"

"Mom!" Maylea then hugged the woman tightly. She felt extremely happy right now, seeing the one she loves most in front of her. "So glad to see you. Malihala has been awaken."

"I am aware, my sweet baby girl. Now, your father and the guards are trying to fight it off until he goes into slumber again."

"Actually, Mom. I have a solution to get him to sleep again." Maylea held up the book of legends.

Her mother smiled, as she then stared at the others, "Thank you all for keeping my daughter safe." She said with gratitude, blowing kisses to everyone. Peter chuckled, "You're very welcome, M'am."

"We're happy to help, fair maiden." Jake said, taking the mother's hand and kissing it."

"Oh thank you for that too, young boy. But if my husband ever found out you kissed my hand, he would pulverize you and throw you into the volcano."

Jake suddenly paled as he stepped back, "Don't worry, I won't tell him."

"Now then, Mom. I was hoping you could find the spell." Maylea gave her mother book, in hopes she would know what to do. However, as her mother looked, the hotel began to shake. That's not a good sign.

"He is about to strike again. Hurry! We must get to safety!"

Everyone soon began to follow Maylea's mother to find some safety, and fast. They found themselves outside again, as Malihala continued to wreck havoc on the island, they had to do something, and I mean right now.

"Okay, I think now is the time to recite that spell." Maylea's mother gave her daughter the book.

"O-Okay... Lava demon, don't be deep-"

Before she could finish it, a sudden rumble knocked the book out of her hands, "Oh no!"

"Quick, someone grab it!"

That's when some nearby vines turned into monsters. The demon was using his magic! And they were being used to cease our friends. Immediately, everyone made a run for it. And with intense fear, as well.

The demon then began to use it's magic again, firing a blast of fire and brimstone towards everyone. Jake notices this, he used his sword to swat them back, protecting everyone.

Willow soon had spotted the book, "And now I command, book to my-"

BOOM!

She was suddenly interrupted by an explosion. The beast had blown up a building. And to Maylea's complete horror, it was the hotel. From there, he continued to wreak havoc on the island.

"We have got to get that book!" Willow exclaimed. "And now I command, book to my hand!"

Using her magic, she made the book float towards her, as she took it, "Yes!"

She began to flip through the pages, in hopes of finding the right spell before the beast struck again. Maylea soon ran towards her to help look for the page... "Okay... here it is!"

Maylea took the book, and ran towards the beast. It would be risky. But she had to stand in front of the demon to do it. Taking a deep breath, and standing close towards him bravely, she recited the spell.

"Lava demon... don't be deep. Fall into a restful sleep! You strength is weak, you must not lumber. Time to go into a peaceful slumber. Forgive our sins, forgive our fault, but now you must put your wrath to a halt!"

...

...

...

...

Nothing happened...

"I don't understand... why isn't it working?" Maylea asked in confusion.

Willow took a look into the book and pointed to something, "Look at this. It says that the spell also requires the powers of... the Destiny Sword of Never Land, the Amulet of Avalor, the Crystalet of the Winter Kingdom... and the Magic Conch Shell of Halakuna!"

"Of course..."

"So we're going to need a few important things..."

A few minutes later, All of our friends did some fast work to getting all the necessary items for the spell to work. Jake and Sofia join the girls as they all stood in front of the beast, and Maylea had found the shell in the sand. She then began to recite the spell again.

"Lava demon... don't be deep. Fall into a restful sleep! You strength is weak, you must not lumber. Time to go into a peaceful slumber. Forgive our sins, forgive our fault, but now you must put your wrath to a halt!"

Once the chant was spoken, all of the items surrounding her began to glow brightly. But suddenly...

SMACK!

The creature smacked them all away.

Time was running out...

It wouldn't be long before Maylea could put the beast to sleep... for he could end up making the whole island sink...

 **Oh my...**

 **MC: This is getting really intense.**

 **I know. Now Maylea's gotta race against the clock... before Halakuna sinks to the bottom of the ocean.**

 **MC: Can she do it? I sure hope so.**

 **At least in the next chapter, it's the big climax, so we'll see just what the outcome is. We'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	21. Chapter 19: He sleeps

**Hiya, folks! As you probably guess by the time of the month, it's time for me to go back to school.**

 **MC: That's right.**

 **And now we're trying to get this story done as soon as possible. In this chapter, will be the big climax... and plus, we will see what will become of Blake as well.**

 **MC: Yeah. So be prepared for an epic finale.**

 **Yep, even though this isn't the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Except for my OC's.**

Chapter 19: He sleeps

"Oh..."

Sofia rubbed her head as she recovered from being hit by Malihala. She looked around to see the island in near ruins, and the beast still rampaging. She then saw the book right beside her. She slowly crawled to her feet, and picked up the book, as Maylea walked towards her, "Thank goodness you're okay. Come on, I'm gonna need your help to put the beast to sleep.

Before Sofia could answer...

"AAAH! THE ISLAND IS SINKING!"

The two girls then looked to see... it was true!

The island made a rumble as water began to devour the sand. The island truly was sinking, time was really running short now. "Time to go now!" Maylea took Sofia's hand and began to lead her towards the volcano. (with Jake's sword and Willow's necklace with them as well).

But the island was sinking fast, as Shawn held Radia tightly in his arms just as the water began to reach his knees.

With Amber and James, they were holding onto one another as well. "Where is Sofia...?" Amber asked.

"I don't know.."

With the pirate crew, they were trying to get to higher ground as the island kept sinking. Willow just watched as Maylea and Sofia made they're way up the volcano. "You can do it..."

"I don't understand, why do you need me?" Sofia asked. "I thought a native of the island could put the monster to sleep.

"That's right." Maylea answered. "But since you were the one who found the magic shell in the first place, you are just as a need as me."

"Oh..."

The Volcano God lets out another mighty roar, as lava began to spew from the top of the volcano. But the girls avoided the lava carefully, "But why do we need to go to the top of the volcano?" Sofia asked again.

"We'll be safer from the water, but we have to be careful before the while island sinks."

Soon, they made it up towards the top of the mountain, as Maylea held the book, while Sofia held up the sword and the necklace.

"Ready?" Maylea asked.

"Ready." Sofia answered.

It was now or never...

But before Maylea could even read the spell...

SWIPE!

Malihala grabbed the girls and held them tightly in his fist. Now, it was time!

"Lava demon... don't be deep. Fall into a restful sleep! You strength is weak, you must not lumber. Time to go into a peaceful slumber. Forgive our sins, forgive our fault, but now you must put your wrath to a halt!"

Maylea shouted the words towards the beast, as she waited for it to work...

Suddenly, as the beast stared into her eyes... he began to glow... he then turned into some sort of spirit as it went back into the volcano. It was working.

As this happened, all the destruction that the demon caused was reversed. Maylea and Sofia looked on with cheerful eyes, watching all of this miracle magic occur before their very eyes.

"It worked. He's finally going to rest again." Maylea spoke.

The girls slid down the volcano, where they're friends has greeted them with hugs, "Sofia, you're okay!" Amber grinned.

"Maylea, you saved us all... and the island!" Willow told her friend.

Maylea blushed, "I had to do something. This is my home..."

Shawn K. jumps in and hugs the two girls close, "You both did real good tonight. I was afraid we were going to get cooked." Radia walked in to give him a kiss on the cheek, "And... I owe you a thank you, Mr. Shawn K. for saving my life from the NCO... you truly are a kind boyfriend.

Shawn began to blush a little, "Well.. what can I say.. I know how much of a jerk Hollywood can be. It was the least I could do."

Peter smiled, "But let's be happy that everything is back to the way it was before..."

That's when Maylea's mother showed up, along with another man who looked like a Hawaiian king, "As the king of Halakuna, I thank you, dear Maylea, for saving the island... and out kingdom."

"Aw... thanks, Dad." Maylea replied.

The King.. was her father?! "Wait... he's your father?" Sofia asked.

"But if that's true..." Willow started.

"Then that means..." Amber gasped... "You're a princess..."

Maylea giggled, "You got that right."

Now this is what you call a surprising twist among all of this. The king smiled, "Princess Maylea of Halakuna." He declared. "Born inside of the volcano, the last time Malihala was accidentally awaken."

"Last time?"

The king nodded, "Well, it wasn't exactly an accident. We called upon the demon to bless Maylea on the day of her birth, but he nnearly sank the entire island, so we had to put him into a deep everlasting sleep." He explained.

So that made since, "But I must ask... who awakened the beast?"

As if on cue, someone slowly began to emerge from the ocean. And that person, completely soaked and covered with seaweed all over was Blake, slowly crawling along the sandy shores of the island. Coughing out any bits of water and seaweed that got into his mouth.

"Finally.. I thought I'd never make it back..." Blake said, still coughing.

He looked down and saw some shadows right in front of him, that's when he slowly looked up and saw Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Peter, Sofia, Amber, James, Shawn K, Radia, Willow, and Maylea looking down at him with anger on their faces.

"What..?!" Blake asked in annoyance.

Our friends looked at each other, then began to smirk wickedly. As they soon reached out and grabs hold of Blake who tried to break away, but to no avail. Once grabbing a hold of him, they soon brought Blake to the King.

"Here's the one responsible for awakening the spirit, your majesty." Peter said.

"I see." The King said, approaching young Blake with a scowl. "So I take it your the one responsible awakening the Volcano God?"

Blake refused to answer at first, but he was suddenly met with a dagger towards his neck by Peter, preparing to stab him if Blake didn't respond. So the dark pirate was left no other option. "Fine.. I admit it.. I was the one that woke up the Volcano God from his slumber."

Shawn K. smirked cocky like, happy to see Blake about to get it. Soon the dark pirate began to explain to the King.

"And I had a good reason for doing it too. I heard about the unbelievable powers this God contained, and I was told that he who awakens the great god of the island shall obtain this power. And the only way to awaken it was to use the island's magical shell, and recite an ancient spell from a spell book. The shell was here, but the spell book was with Princess Willow. So I knew that the only way to get what I need was to lure you all here."

So now they knew how they got those fliers in the first place, because Blake was the one that sent them all along.

"Heck, I wanted to go so far with getting what I want. I even offered a little deal with the mysterious hooded lady and promised to give her a sharing in ruling the island, and I even called in the New Cartoon Order guys to keep you guys distracted just so you wouldn't get in the way."

Shawn suddenly blinked, "Hold on! You mean to tell me that you were the one that brought those three toons here, and caused so much grief, sorrow, pain, brought Jake to near death, and almost forced Radia into marrying him?!"

"And you actually made a deal with that lady in the hood to steal the shell from me so you could get what you want?!" Maylea said, also completely shocked. "How could you do all this to us?!"

"I told you. I was determined to have things go my way for a change. But I had no idea that Volcano God wouldn't be controlled by anyone." Blake said, now feeling down and angry as always. "And thanks to that.. I guess I lose.. again.."

The King took a moment to let in all that Blake had explained, and soon spoke to him. "You have certainly caused much destruction to our people young one. And it's because of this, I'm afraid you will have to pay for your actions here today."

All Blake did was continue to glare at the King, awaiting what he had to say.

"As punishment for awakening the Volcano God, as well as stealing the magical shell from my daughter, and bringing forth forces of evil among this island for your deeds, and nearly destroying our home. You are here by ordered to clean up this entire island of all the damage the spirit has caused. Every last spot on the island."

"What?!"

"And further more, you are to only do this on your own, with no help from magic, or others. Plus, until you pay for your actions. You are not allowed to leave the island, until everything is back to where it should be. Or else, it's the dungeon for you."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Blake shouted, he couldn't believe this was happening to him.

The others began to laugh at him as Jake spoke up, "Sorry Blake. But this is what you get for getting what you want, now you have to clean up all the damage you set up."

"Yep." James jumped in. "And if I were you, I'd better get started now. You've got a lot of work ahead of you."

The King snapped his fingers, calling forth a couple guards as they grabbed Blake by the arms, taking away to where he must start his punishment. Before he was out of sight, Blake would shout in anger. "This ain't over you know, once I get out of this mess. You guys are going to get it!"

Our friends began to cheer and high five one another, now knowing that the island was finally safe for good.

"Coconuts, I sure am glad that's over." Cubby said.

The King soon spoke again, "Young friends, I want to thank you all for saving our fair island and home. And to mark this moment, I would like to invite all of you to attend a special party to celebrate back at the hotel this evening."

They all looked at one another, and Willow spoke for everyone. "We would love to come, thank you." So it was official, with peace brought back to the island. Later on in the evening, a party shall be held. In honor of the ones that have saved the island and it's natives. And this promises to be a party they will never forget.

 **Well, thank the lord. The island has been saved, the Volcano God has returned to it's slumber, and Blake has been sentenced to his punishment, as well as being banned from leaving the island. And in the next chapter, a celebration will be held to mark this occasion. Yeah, I'm sure you can tell that Nellie isn't here. She had to get ready for School, so she entrusted me to finish the rest of the chapter.**

 **So, here's hoping that I did a good job for not only myself, but to Nellie, and for all you readers. So please leave your reviews below after reading, thank you. See you in the next chapter.)**


	22. Chapter 20: Set it Off!

**Hello, friends! Time for another fun chapter of Vacation Island. The finale chapter, actually.**

 **MC: I never thought we would make it. But here we are.**

 **Yeah, the last chapter... where everybody parties down. Plus we get a song from the newest Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants.**

 **MC: This should be good.**

 **Yep! Plus a twist ending... enjoy the chapter!**

 **MC: And you know the disclaimers.**

Chapter 20: Set it Off

Fireworks lit up the night sky, and music filled the air. And on the sandy beach, just outside the hotel. Everybody was having the time of their lives. It was a Hawaiian themed party, where food was served, dancing was involved, and overall happiness.

As Maylea sat with Willow, Sofia, and Amber, the four princesses watched as Blake was sweeping up some wood by them, can't help but feeling sorry for him.

But, this was the punishment he gets for causing the destruction and nearly destroying the island in the first place. "Blake..." Maylea called. The dark pirate frowned as he walked towards her as she continued, "I just wanna say that even though you did a lot of damage, you still protected the shell, and even tried to fix your mess. So... I thank you for that."

Wow. Blake really didn't expect Maylea to say that to him, even after all he's put her and the others through. He blushed a little, but began to blush even more when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He then walked away to sweep around the table where Jake, Cubby, Peter, Shawn, and Radia were sitting.

Though they ignored him as they chat with one another, "I don't know about you guys. But this was without a doubt, one of the craziest vacations I have ever been on." Peter said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. But still, I really had a fun time here. Cause despite all the bad stuff that occurred, we still had a lot of great adventures around the island." Jake said. "Along with learning some new stuff."

Radia cuddles very close to Shawn K. as he blushed a bit, "And this was a very fun anniversary trip. I'm so glad I got to spend it with you Shawn." The cartoon all star smiled, kissing Radia.

"Me too Radia." He replied.

"Say.. Does anybody know where Izzy and James went?" Cubby asked.

As if on cue, James popped up, "Come on, guys. Time to dance!"

Indeed it was time, as music began to play within the background, colored lights start to flash, and on the stage. Both James and Izzy stood there with microphones in hand, preparing to sing.

This made the others walk on stage... it was musical time.

 **Oh yeah**

 **Oh yeah yeah**

 **Let's set it off**

 **Oh yeah**

 **You can make it happen**

 **Ohay, Ohay Hey!**

 **Maylea: Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise**

 **Write the book story of our lives,**

 **This is us taking back the night.**

 **Ohay, Ohay**

 **Willow: Break the spell,**

 **We were born this way**

 **Be yourself, forget the DNA,**

 **Everybody raise your hands and say**

 **Ohay, Ohay**

Shawn K. and Radia soon took each others hand and began to dance like any happy couple would, soon everyone else began to dance too. As for Blake, he couldn't help but shake a few small moves while cleaning up the mess.

 **Amber: Sound the alarm, get on your feet**

 **Let's set it off and rock this beat**

 **Dance till your heart is wild and free**

 **Ooh, Oh, Oh**

 **Feeling the power, let it all out,**

 **Like what you see in the mirror, shout**

 **We got the keys, the kingdom's ours**

 **Ooh, Oh, Oh,**

 **Ohay, Ohay Hey**

James suddenly jumps in and starts to show off some wicked dance moves, and finishes it off breaking down and spinning his body around, trying to show off as always as he sang his part.

 **All: Let's set it off**

 **Oh yeah**

 **Start a chain reaction,**

 **Never let it stop!**

 **Let's set it off**

 **Oh yeah**

 **You can make it happen**

 **With everything you got!**

 **Let's set it off!**

 **Get ready, set it off**

 **Come on**

 **We got to set it off**

 **On the right**

 **Get ready, set it off**

 **To the left**

 **We got to set it off!**

 **Ohay Ohay Hey!**

And now, the epic grand finale was next... almost.

 **Peter/Shawn: Yo, it's time to set this thing off,**

 **Let's make it happen now**

 **I'll make my own future, ignore the rumors,**

 **Show 'em my passion sound**

 **They all told me to back down**

 **Boys: Show 'em my passion sound**

 **Judgin' me 'cause of my background**

 **Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now**

 **Girls: Feeling the power, let it all out,**

 **Like what you see in the mirror, shout**

 **We got the keys, the kingdom's ours**

 **Ooh Oh Oh**

Everybody soon steps out of the way, as they gave Jake and Izzy their moment together in the spotlight.

 **All: Let's set it off**

 **Oh yeah**

 **Start a chain reaction,**

 **Never let it stop!**

 **Let's set it off**

 **Oh yeah**

 **You can make it happen**

 **With everything you got!**

 **Let's set iGet ready, set it off**

 **Come on**

 **We got to set it off**

 **On the right**

 **Get ready, set it off**

 **To the left**

 **We got to set it off!**

 **3, 2, 1, GO!**

More fireworks exploded through the air as everyone dance. Maylea even invited Blake on stage to dance. Blake was very surprised with this, but he decides to take this and joins Maylea on stage.

 **Let's set it off**

 **Oh yeah**

 **Start a chain reaction,**

 **Never let it stop!**

 **Let's set it off**

 **Oh yeah**

 **You can make it happen**

 **With everything you got!**

 **Let's set it off!**

 **Get ready, set it off**

 **Come on**

 **We got to set it off**

 **On the right**

 **Get ready, set it off**

 **To the left**

 **We got to set it off!**

 **Ohay Ohay Hey!**

Everyone cheered and clapped. As even more fireworks shoot into the sky and explode. Our friends smiled at the standing ovation they were getting. This was definitely the most wonderful vacation ever...

THE END...or is it?

Little did they know, was that Blake had slipped away during the number, to a dark place where nobody was looking. As soon as he had gotten far enough, he smirked evilly as a figure walked towards him. It was a tall woman, dressed in black, holding a sceptor, and menacing looking horns on her head.

"When will it be time to strike?" The mysterious woman asked.

"When the moment is just right." Was all Blake said as he turned back towards the party and chuckled.

"Vengeance... will be mine."

Suddenly, his green eyes then flashed a bright green, almost matching the color of the women's eyes...

THE END...?

 **You didn't think that was the end of the story, did you?**

 **MC: I did at first..**

 **I was mostly asking the audience, but yeah. This will lead to a possible sequel that you won't see until probably next year. But for now, we wanna thank everyone who reviewed, who stood by us til the end, and those who supported us.**

 **MC: Thanks guys.**

 **With that... we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review... and good night... thank you.**


End file.
